Summer Love
by IsabellaElizabeth1864
Summary: Summer love is that type of love that is remembered forever, but it ends at the end of the summer or whatever trip your on. Bella learns first hand what true summer love is and is left wondering what happened at the end of it. This is a story that shows Bella's past and her future and what happened after she met the guy of her dreams. The guy that turned her world upside down.
1. Remembering The Past

**Hello to all my readers, I have written something new. I will continue writing Bloodlines, but this story has been begging me to write it. So I already have seven to eight chapters done. This story is all about summer love and how we cannot forget that one special person. This story is not just romance, its much more than that and you will have to read to find out. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I know this chapter is shorter than what I normally write, but the next chapter is not short, its longer. Also, the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the author. The only thing that belongs to me is the characters I come up with and the story line. Please enjoy and please let me know if I should keep writing. **

* * *

**June 16th 2013**

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I flipped through another photo album. I was supposed to be finding pictures of the girls and me. I flipped the page in the album and I froze, I could not believe that I had kept this picture. I thought I had gotten rid of it along time ago. This picture was from another time; well that's how it felt. I was now twenty-six years old and in that picture I had only been eighteen and stupid. I could not stop staring at the picture; it held so many memories for me. I closed my eyes and I was transported back to when that picture was taken. I can still feel the sun on my skin and I can also still smell the ocean air. The thing that I still can see is him and how perfect he was and how perfect that place had been. He had shown me things that I never thought possible and he taught me things I suppose I needed to know about the real world. I can still smell his cologne and I can still hear his Spanish accented voice. I did not even noticed Alice standing in the doorway watching me.

"Bella?" Alice asked, startling me out of my daydream. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't see you." I said while putting the picture back in the album.

"You okay?" She asked while taking a seat beside me on the floor.

"Oh yeah…just looking through these pictures," I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "You know how she can be…she wants me to have these done before next weekend." I said while laughing at the thought of our dear friend. Alice began to laugh to.

"Yeah…we don't need to piss her off anymore than she is right now…I swear I thought she was going to tear into that one guy at the dress shop." Alice laughed more. I smiled at her. Still rubbing my neck because it was sore. I had been sitting on this floor for a while now and my neck was beginning to hurt.

"Bella…I saw the picture." Alice said while changing the subject, back to what I thought she was going to ask me in the first place. She began reaching for the album I had been looking at. I stopped her before she could open the album and she gave me a look that said, 'I knew it.'

"Its nothing…something I forgot about." I tried to cover my voice and make it seem like I did not care anymore, but that would be a lie.

"Bells," She said while sighing. "How about we take a break and go get ice cream…mmh." She said while standing and reaching her hand out for me. I shook my head and picked up another album.

"I promised her I would find these pictures Allie…I am fine…that was years go anyway." I said while biting my lip.

"Okay," She said while heading for the door. "You know you did good…right." She said while giving a pointed look and then smiled at me before leaving the room. I looked back at the album that had the picture in it and tried shook my head clear of any thoughts before looking through the album that was on my lap. Halfway through the album of us girls back in middle school, my thoughts went back to seven years ago to the time when everything was perfect and nothing good go wrong. To the time that held all my good and all my bad memories, to the time that can only be described as summer. You know summer, how its carefree and anything can happen. Seven years go, my summer had started out carefree, I had just graduated and my mom had surprised me with a trip to the Caribbean. I set there and let my mind wander back to that time. I can still remember my graduation day; I can still remember how the football field smelled during my graduation. I slowly got up and went in search of my diaries from that year. I knew I should stop myself, but something was leading me towards my dairies, towards those memories again. Something wanted me to remember and I did not know if I wanted to remember them. They held so many memories and a story that only I and someone else knew and I am not telling. I believe that things should stay in the past or that only certain people should know them. I found the box that held my dairies, under my bed and found the diary from 2006. I flipped through the pages until I came to my graduation day. I scanned the page and let myself be taken back to the past for the first time in seven years.


	2. Graduation Day

**Here is the next chapter please enjoy. I have been playing with the grammar and present and past tense. So I am hoping everything is fixed. Also the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the author. The only thing that belongs to me is the characters I made up, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Please enjoy! If you want to leave a review, please do. I would love to hear what people think. This chapter here is when Bella is thinking back to when everything started. This chapter is going to be pretty boring, its the next chapter that really gets things to moving. I switched up Rosalie's name, you will find out the reason later. **

* * *

**Forks, Washington (May 2006)**

Everything was quiet as I stood beside the only window in my bedroom. Today was when I was graduating and everything seems so new and old at the same time. I could not get over that I was graduating, I have worked so hard to graduate with honors and to score myself an internship at the local newspapers. I come from a small town that is an hour and so many minutes outside of Port Angeles, which is outside of Seattle. I had only been to Seattle a few times in my life and that was to look at colleges and when I had to visit my mother's parents. My own my mother had grown up in Seattle, but moved here when she married my father. Most of the time my friends and I would go into Port Angeles if we wanted do something. Seeing has though my small town did not have many things to do. The town doesn't even have a movie theatre or a mall, it does have a nice small used bookstore and library and diner and even a bar, oh and a small ice cream shop that is only opened during the summer time. Which would be opening in a few weeks to celebrate the kids being out of school. I had worked there a few summers ago.

If you had not been raised here, you would become bored very quickly. Luckily for us townspeople, the mayor always has something planned, even if it is last minute. There is always a festival for almost every holiday. We even have a festival for Valentine's Day. The festival got started in the 20's or 30's, I can't remember but the festival is a big ball at the mayor's house and before the ball, in the town park. All of us lucky single people get our name thrown in a hat and then the mayor picks out two names and those two people have to go to the dance together. The mayor always makes sure that the people are okay with it, but its not like you can just go up to Mr. Roger and say I don't like your pick, you have to have a reason for not wanting to go with that person. I always got lucky; I got paired almost every time with one of my guy friends. Now the balls are nothing fancy, believe me. You just try to look causal, but nice. Standing beside my window I tried to listen for anything, but not even a bird singing could be heard.

"Bella…its time to leave." I could hear my mother calling up the steps. I was nervous yes. I am starting a new life after today, but there is something that keeps calling to me. I did not know what it was, but it beginning to freak me out. I wondered how my life would be once I was in college. I of course am going to miss my friends. My friend Alice has been accepted to a top rate fashion design school in New York, while my other friend Rosalie has been accepted at Miami University in Florida. She said something about wanting the beach, which I tried to point out that California, had beaches and she told me that they did not have the type of beaches she wanted and she did not know if she could stand the people from California. Whatever that means.

"Coming mom." I called down the steps. I was in a classic white knee length dress. It was a halter style dress with a black band going around my midsection. I took one more glance in my mirror I had in my room, noting that my chocolate brown hair was nothing special. My dark brown eyes were also nothing special, but that everything is in place and that for being plain, I did not look too bad. I slipped my feet into a pair of two-inch heels that my friend Alice was making me wear. Alice loved picking out I and Rosalie's clothing, but she had a harder time with Rose. I spotted my mom at the front door; she was only wearing a pair of simple jeans and nice white blouse. She had her dark brown hair down and curled. She smiled when she saw me. Her once sparkly brown eyes were now dull. I knew it was from losing dad. It was last year when we lost him, I was only seventeen at the time and it had been hard on me, but it was harder on my mom than anyone. Dad had been chief for our local police force and he had been gunned down in the line of duty. Nothing ever happens in Forks, but Dad had been helping the Port Angeles police department out and something went horribly wrong. I missed him everyday and it was still hard some days to get up, because I would look around for him. Only to realize he was gone and it would make me sad all over again.

"You look beautiful sweetie…but we need to go." My mom said while smiling and ushering me out the door. I barely had time to grab my cap and gown before she was walking down our porch steps and towards her car.

"Thank you mommy." I said while smiling big at her. We got into her old beat up car. Mom could afford any car she wanted, but she refused to get rid of the old beast. She said until it stopped running, she was not getting a new one. I understood her logic, because it saved us money. 'But come on ma…the car sputters and putts down the road,' I thought as I set beside her in the passenger side of the car. We pulled up outside the hellhole that I call my high school. I left mom at the car and went to where all of us girls are suppose to be getting ready. I was immediately ganged up on by Alice and Rose as I walked into the classroom we were using as our waiting area for us girls. The classroom was the science room and one of my most hated classrooms. I had fainted in this room at the sight of blood. See anytime I see blood, I get dizzy or I faint and that day I just fainted. We had been doing dissection that day and I was paired with Jessica and Lauren, the two most popular girls at my school. Lets just say that they made me do the dissection and I fainted, forever being made fun of for it.

"Can you believe we are graduating?" Alice squealed loudly. Both Rose and me had to cover our ears. I laughed and shook my head at her, while Rose glared her. She reminded me of a pixy with the way she looked and acted like. Alice was a short girl with short spiky raven black hair. For being short, Alice was a force to be reckoned with. She was always very happy and full of life. Like nothing could get her down. She was also very creative; she had designed our prom dress both years we got to go. Alice has the biggest hazel eyes with more of a dancers body from her years of doing ballet. Alice's mother had tried to get her to go Juilliard, but Alice refused. Alice has always wanted to be a fashion designer, but her mother said there is no job in that field unless you are really good at it.

I know Alice will do great at anything she puts her mind to. There is nothing Alice cannot do, unless she just plain does not want to do it. Alice always looks so fragile, because of how tiny she is. She was one of the few here that was not dressed skimpy, she was dressed in a green colored dress. The dress has a cowlneck and an open back that tied in the back to and a ruffled hem. The dress screamed Alice. I could see the small tattoo she had, it was peeking out from the brown leather bracelet she was wearing. The leather bracelet had a sterling sliver heart dangling from it. The tattoo was the same tattoo Rose and me had. The tattoo was an ankh, the Egyptian symbol for life. I have the tattoo on the back of my neck and Rose got hers on her hipbone. Saying something about how sexy it would look. We got them done right after my father's funeral. Alice and Rose went with me and decide to get the same design as me, something to connect us together throughout life. Even if we are miles apart, we will have this single reminder that we were once the best of friends growing up and that our friendship would last forever.

"Yeah Allie…I can't believe it." I grinned. I could see the popular girls glaring at my friends and I, but like always I just ignored them. Rose on the other hand was tall, the same height as a model, which she could be if she wanted to. Like I was saying, she is a tall slim girl with long wavy, golden blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. They remind me of the stone. To top it all off, she has the tannest skin. She has a natural tan year around, unlike Alice and me who are pale year around. She inherited her mother's olive skin, thanks to their Italian heritage. She was dressed in a cute white, nude colored cocktail dress with a lace overlay and cap sleeves. Her tattoo of her family crest was peaking out from the fabric of the dress she was wearing, because the dress had an open back. She has a beautiful medium sized tattoo of her mother's side of the families crest. She was also wear a pair of ivory colored 6-inch, peep-toe pumps. I could never understand how she could wear heels that high. She has a pair of aviator sunglass on her head and a diamond heart necklace around her neck.

She is one of those girls that either you were jealous of or you wanted to date. Many guys flirted with her, everywhere she goes, she always has guys that are staring at her and girls that are glaring at her because their boyfriends or husbands were staring at her. She never dated anyone that she knew they were with someone else. Really she never dated someone unless they were on one of the sports teams. To be honest Rose is with are other friend Emmett. She is in love with the big oaf and he is one of the reasons she is going to Miami University. They had been dating since last year when Rose finally gave Emmett a chance; he had been asking her since freshman year. She believed in true love and all that stuff, but she also liked her status to. Like I was saying, people either envied her or admired her or even tried to copy her. She was very popular in school; she was on the cheerleading team and tried to get Alice and me to join, but we both refused. Alice wanted to do more things with art, while I liked writing. Alice had only done two sports that being dance and golf. I always laughed at her for choosing golf, but she tried to tell me it looked good on college applications. I joined the track and cross-country team in our freshman year and that was the only time I was not clumsy. I stood there beside both of my best friends while I listened to our advisor who had come into the room. She was explaining everything that would go down. Not like we had not ran through it several times before this. I was biting my lip like I always do when I felt Alice elbow me in the side. I turned to glare at her, but she was glaring back at me.

"Quit!" She mouthed back to me. "You're ruining your make-up." Alice had come over early to my house to do my make-up and my hair and then left to do her own.

"Sorry…I am nervous." I whispered back.

"Don't be nervous Bells…its not like it will be your first time tripping in front of people." Rose snorted. I elbowed her and tried not to laugh, because it was very true. I have been clumsy all my life and have made big scenes at different school functions because I have knocked into something or tripped over something and took people down with me. The local hospital in town knows me very well.

"Thanks Rose." I said laughing.

"Girls…is there something funny?" Mrs. White asked. All three of us stood there not moving. Mrs. White was a very scary old lady.

"No ma." Rose said while smiling. Mrs. White smiled back at her. Everyone loved Rose.

"Good…this is a very important time in your life…now girls please get in order with how your suppose to walk out to your chairs." Mrs. White said while making us all move out into the hallway. I was far in the back because of my last name. Good thing was I was close to Jasper, Alice's boyfriend since middle school.

"Hey Jazz!" I said while smiling at him. He was tall with shaggy golden blonde hair that is curly. His hair was sticking out from under his cap and he smiled at me. I could see why Alice found him to be good-looking. Jasper was very gorgeous; he had this southern boy charm about him. Even though most of his life he had been raised here in Forks. He also had a tiny scar under his left eye from a football injury. Jasper is tall, maybe about 6ft 1in or 6ft 2in and not so muscular but leaner looking, from years of being on the basketball and football teams. He has more of a chiseled body, he reminds me of a sculpture. He has honey brown eyes and tan skin. All the girl fawn over him, saying he looks like a model with his angular jaw line and high cheekbones and sharp sloping nose

"Bella," Jasper grinned. "Do I get front row sitting to you falling." He laughed. I glared at him.

"I am not going to fall." I said while sticking my tongue out at him and folding my arms across my chest. He just chuckled at me.

"How's Allie?" He asked. He always worried about her and I always find it to be sweet. You could tell that he truly cared about her and that it was not just a high school romance. The girls and me have known Jasper since he moved here from Galveston, Texas in third grade. He had all but lost his southern accent, there was only a few times that I had heard his accent come back. When he first moved here, none of us could understand him or his older brother Peter. Him and his brother were identical; it was hard to tell which one was who. The only reason I knew them apart was because Peter was twenty-eight now and looked older than Jasper. Peter now lived back in Texas and was a lawyer, so not many people mixed them up anymore.

"Being Allie." I laughed.

"She was all hyper this morning." Jasper laughed along with me.

"So are you ready to be getting out of this hellhole?" I asked while trying not to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at me and was about to answer me when Jessica Stanley, queen bee of our school did.

"School was fun…what are you talking about?" Jessica asked while flipping her black hair over one of her shoulder. She was a petite girl with long straight dark hair and dark brown eyes. I never found anything special about her. Jessica always reminded me of a dark haired bimbo with a fake tan. Her skin was always so orangey too be real. She was wearing a white cocktail dress. The dress was strapless with sequins on the bodice and accented by the satin waistband. The skirting is layers of feathers. She was also wearing a pair of four-inch glittery sandal heels that have three large glittery bands that go across the front and slingback ankle straps. She has her dark hair all curled and is wearing too much make-up. I couldn't stand her, actually no one in school could, but because she was the captain of the cheerleading team and because she was popular, she was feared. I was wondering when she got into the real world; if she would figure out she was not that special. I just ignored her and went back to talking to Jasper until our advisors told us to be quiet and that we were heading out. After our advisors got done talking, I followed my classmates out onto the football field. I do not know why they are making us have our graduation out here, when it rained almost everyday here in Forks. Actually today was nice and warm, with the sun shining high in the sky. I tried not to trip over the grass while I made my way to my seat. I took a seat beside Jessica and waited for my graduation to be over. Our principle and valedictorian took forever talking. I could hear the popular girls crying their heads off. I rolled my eyes at them and watched as Alice waiting to walk across the stage.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Our principle called out. Alice smiled has she walked across the stage and took her diploma from our guidance counselor Mrs. Harp. She posed for her mother, who was snapping pictures away. I set there while listening to the rest of my class getting called up onto the stage and smiled when Rose got called. "Rosalie Morgane Duguay." Rose walked gracefully cross the stage and accepted her diploma while letting Mrs. Duguay take pictures of her before she went back to her seat. I began to snort when I saw Emmett getting closer to the stage. He kept playing with the front of his gown.

"I wonder what he has plan." Jasper mouthed over to me. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. Knowing Emmett probably not anything good. Emmett was the shortest of my guy friends at six foot tall. He looked like a bodybuilder to a point, I do not mean budging muscles, but he is pretty big. Wide shoulders and just his overall size is huge. One could call him buff, because of his body build. While in school, he was involved in the sports and always wanting to improve himself, so he was always working out, day or night, you would see him in the weight room here at school. He was on the football team with Jasper, but he also was on the wrestling team. He was sporting his crew cut hairstyle today. The only reason I know that his hair color is a medium dark brown, was because he is the spitting image of his father. He has smoky gray eyes that always hold so much mischief. He was sporting a farmer's tan, lucky him. He was wearing the same old goofy grin has he stood beside the stage. Emmett had more of a rounder face with his dimples, unlike Jasper.

"Emmett Joseph McCarty." The principle called out. I could tell old Mr. Hall was wondering also what Emmett was doing. He walked across the stage, smiled accepted his diploma and smiled and then he flung his gown off. He was halfway naked, only wearing his boxers and there was something written across his chest. I had to shield my eyes from the sight. I watched has a blur ran pass me, screaming about finally being free of this shit hole. I could hear a lot of parents getting pissed off. I shook my head laughing.

"Did you have any idea about this?" Jessica asked snidely. "How rude of him to ruin this day for us."

"No…but its Emmett being Emmett…I think even the yearbook community did a thing on him for graduation…if he had anything planned." I laughed more. Our principle was trying to get everything back under control, saying that it would be taken care of. It was not like he could do anything to Emmett, he was not all the way naked and he had his diploma now. He was officially graduated from this school. My row finally stood up and made their way up to the stage. I had two people in front of me and then I would be walking across the stage.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The principle said into his mike. I smiled and walked across the stage, but not before tripping and making a face plant into the ground. I could hear everyone laughing. I stood quickly and made my way over to my guidance counselor. She gave me a weak smile and handed me my diploma. I was just glad to be holding my diploma, nothing else matter. My mom took a couple of pictures and I made my way back to my seat. Jessica came back to her seat after a few minutes and just completely made fun of me has she sat back down. "Jasper Ryan Whitlock." Mr. Hall called out. Jasper accepted his diploma and made his way back to his seat, but not before sitting down on Jessica.

"Oh sorry…I didn't see you there." Jasper laughed and winked at me, before getting up and moving back to his seat.

* * *

**Later that day**

I was standing at my graduation party that was combined with Rose, Alice, Emmet and Jasper's. All of our families and friends were there. I grew up with these four and we did everything together. I have known Alice since I have been two and Rose since I have been four and then Jasper came along in third grade, followed shortly by Emmett who moved here from Gatlinburg, Tennessee in fifth grade. The only thing missing was my other best friend Jacob. I grew up with him since birth; our fathers had been the best of friends since high school, until my dad passed away. Jacob was two years older than me and was in studying at Central Washington University for Economics and Management. I laughed my ass off when he told me that he was going for that. Jake is good with math, and he wanted to open his own business someday, but I just never took him for majoring in those majors. I watched my friends as they mingled with their families and friends from high school. If you were to look at them, Alice would be the pixy, the creative one in our group, while Jasper was the rich boy or model type and Rose in her own right was miss trendsetter and beautiful. Emmett on the other hand was the hot jock that looked scary to a point, but was loveable and the funny one in our group. I was going to miss them. I never understood how we could be friends, but I suppose that is what made us good friends, we were all different. Isn't there a saying about opposites attract? I wondered if that held water for friends. I could not believe that in the at almost the end of the summer they were all leaving. Alice to New York, Rose and Emmett to Miami and then Jasper back to Texas. He was planning on living with his older brother while he went to school at Texas A&M University in College Station.

"Hi guys…I have announcement to make." My mother said while clicking something against the cup she was holding. "Bella…my beautiful daughter…I know its been hard since your father passed away and I wish I could bring him back for you…no little girl deserve to grow up with out her dad." I could see a tear rolling down my mom's cheek. "So me and the girls have planned something for you girls." She smiled at me. "What's one of the places you have always talked about visiting?" She asked me.

"Rome…Paris…London." I laughed while shrugging my shoulders. I wanted to go to Europe, the Caribbean islands, and many other places. Really did not matter to me where I want, only if I got to see the world.

"Alice dear…what about you…where do you want to go?" Alice's mom Sherry asked her. Her British accent was still there, but you had to be listening for it. Sherry was from a small town outside of Leeds, England. She still had her British accent, but it wasn't has thick has it us to be. Sherry had moved over here when Alice had been only a few months old. So she had been in the states for a little over eighteen years.

"Of course Milan." Alice laughed. Rose and me giggled thinking about Alice shopping. She would in heaven in Milan.

"Rosie…where is it that you want to go?" Rose's mom Aurelia asked her.

"Probably Maui or Paris." Rose laughed.

"Bella sweetie...think...I have heard you mention this place before and I have found it a little crazy." My mother asked. I stood there trying to think. I looked at the girls and they stared back at me. Then it dawned on me.

"Dominica?" I said, but it came out more in a question.

"That's the place we talked about visiting after graduating college…getting back together and going." Rose said with a smile.

"Yes…me and the girls got together and planned something." My mother said while handing me a white envelope. I could see the girls getting handed the same shaped envelope. I looked at the envelope and then started to open it, but did not get the chance when Alice started screaming and bouncing up and down.

"How mom?" Alice asked her mom while still bouncing.

"What is it Allie?" Jasper asked while coming to stand beside her. I looked into the envelope and found a card. I opened the card and saw a plane ticket going to San Juan, Puerto Rico. My eyes got big and I began to look through the rest of the things in envelope. I found a sheet of paper that looked like it had been printed off the computer and it read "11 day Caribbean cruise." My heart sped up has I read the ports that the ship would be docking at and I began to smile when I saw that it would be docking in Dominica. Dominica is supposed to be a very beautiful island, with waterfalls and lagoons.

"Mom…how?" I stuttered.

"Sweetie…I figured with you having a full ride to the University of Washington and I am so proud of you…that I would do this for you." I wanted to cry.

"Thank you mom." I said while tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Why do they get to go and I don't get to go anywhere?" Alain, Rose's little brother asked. Alain was ten and annoying. He was always getting in trouble and being spoiled. Alice and me couldn't stand him.

"So are you guys happy and Alain your too young…and anyway you're going to visit your grandparents in Italy this summer." Aurelia said with a smile. I could hear Alain grumbling about something. Aurelia was dressed in a pair of jeans and a fancy top, with a pearl necklace. Her golden blonde hair was in a nice bun. Aurelia had married Rosalie's father Richard through in arrange marriage. At first I did not believe Rosalie when she told me that. Supposedly, Aurelia is an Italian born citizen, but now lives in here in Forks. Rosalie's father was missing from the group here; he was a big shot international lawyer who was right now in Germany. While Aurelia is a member of D.A.R and she always planning parties, she is the perfect socialite, just like Rosie. Rose grandparents on her mom's side actually own this huge villa in Portofino, Italy. I have only been there once and Rose's parents paid for everything. It was when Rosalie's grandfather had passed away. Alice and me went to support her. The villa look like two big house put together and it over looked the Ligurian Sea. There was like thirty bedrooms and shit load of bathrooms. They have everything there that you could think of. Its up on a cliff, with a pathway down to their own private beach, its like something you would see in the movies or read about in a book. Portofino is a small fishing village. I swear it likes stepping back in time when you walk around the village. The villa and the village were just gorgeous and unbelievable. Rosalie's mom's side of the family came from a long line of Italian nobles and her father's side of the family, came from France and they own their own winery, but now live here. I never understood why her family lived here. Rose does go to Italy every summer for part of it with her mom. We get postcards from all over Europe because while visiting Italy, she travels around Europe too.

"Very much…thank you so much," I said again while running to hug my mom. "This means the world to me." She hugged me back and whispered in my ear.

"Your daddy would be so proud of you and he would have wanted you to go…except he would have taken you himself." My mom whispered and laughed.

"Thank you mommy." Rose said while hugging her own mom.

"What about us?" Emmet asked with a pout.

"Sorry boys…we figured the girls needed one last thing to do together and we don't want grandbabies yet." Sherry laughed. Sherry looked nothing like her daughter with her long straight, reddish brown hair and her big warm brown eyes. Sherry was also very tall too. She also still looked young for being forty-four years old. My own mother was only thirty-seven and looked every bit her age, but I knew that was because of father passing away. Sherry was not creative like her daughter. She wore a simple skirt and blue colored blouse. She worked at the local library in town, while Mr. Brandon owned the local bar in town. It was odd to see Tom and Sherry together, because Tom was like a big goofy kid and Sherry was very prim and proper. Tom on the other hand was busy grilling hamburgers on the grill too pay attention to what was going on. Tom was short, I would say around maybe 5ft and Alice looked every bit like her father. Tom before opening the bar in town, he was actually a jockey who raced horses in England and California. Thats actually how he met Sherry, she was from England. Sherry loves the horses, just as much as Tom does and he had met her at a horse track in England. You would not believe it by just looking at him, because he looks like a college professor, but he was one of the top jockeys in the business until he got seriously hurt. He knew my mother growing up, so that is how Alice and me became close friends. Its kind of funny that Sherry and my mom are friends, because my mom is more laid back. You see Aurelia, Sherry and mom are all good friends.

"Don't worry boys…we got you something too." Jasper's mother Denise said with a smile. "We're not going to be so secretive because I don't think that would work with Emmett." Denise laughed. Jasper and Peter got their looks from their mother, with her golden blonde hair and honey brown eyes and tan skin. The boys looked every bit like her. Denise was only forty and looked to still be in her mid thirties. You could still hear her southern accent. She was been born a raised in San Antonio, Texas for almost all of her life, until they moved up here. Denise worked at the local library in town with Sherry, while Jasper's father worked down at the police station. Mr. Whitlock had worked with my father and they had been close friends. Mr. Whitlock was now the Police Chief in our small town; I know dad would have wanted it that way. The Whitlock's also owned a huge dairy and steer farm. I suppose Mr. Whitlock couldn't leave the country living in Texas. I always loved going over the Whitlock's house, because I got to play with their animals.

"What is it?" Emmett said while clapping and bouncing like Alice had been doing. He smiling so big that you could see his dimples. He reminded me of a little kid.

"I talked with Peter and he has agreed to let you guys stay for two weeks with him in Austin." Denise smiled. "It will also give you a chance to get use to Austin, Jasper." Denise said while smiling at her son.

"Hell yeah." Emmett shouted while fist pumping. We all laughed at him.

"I get see my brother…I am happy." Jasper laughed. "When do we get to go?" Jasper asked.

"When the girls leave." Emmett's mom Lori said with a smile. Lori is taller than me, but shorter than Rose with her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and fair skin. She was also our math teacher in high school. Emmett hated having her as his math teacher because he hated if he did poorly on a math test, he would hear about it when he got home. Emmett looked more like his dad, Mr. McCarty, who works at the local bank in town and owns his own swine farm. I looked around at my friends and their families; the families that I considered to be mine also. I had been raised with these people everyday of my life and would not change anything.

"Oh…girls not to ruin anything…but for you to go…we had to ask someone to go with you." Aurelia said with a smile.

"Who is it mom?" Rose asked.

"We asked your cousin Tanya…she is planning on bringing her husband Ben." Aurelia explained. I know my face fell, along with Alice's, and Rosalie's. We hated Tanya. Tanya was a snot nose brat that thought everything revolved around her. Tanya was Rose's cousin on her father's side of the family. Tanya was twenty-five years old and was already married to Ben Wright, a lawyer from Canada. That's actually where she lived and we were all happy for it.

"Oh goodie." Rose said while trying to smile. I snorted and she elbowed me.

"Sorry." I mouthed. She just grinned at me

"So are you guys happy…you leave this Saturday." My mom said while smiling.

"Yes…Yes." I sung. Rosalie laughed at me and Alice giggled.

"I can't wait…we need to go shopping." Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes at her, because I would be stuck shopping all day with her and Rose.


	3. The First Meeting

**Please enjoy this chapter. I am dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends for her twenty-first birthday. Happy Birthday Tomcat15. This chapter gets the story moving. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, everything belongs to the author. Only that does belong to me is the characters that I made up, along with story line. In this chapter, it does change point of views, but I have made that clear. I wanted to give both of their point of views. Well just read and you will find out. **

* * *

**Saturday, May 27th: Seattle, Washington**

I could not believe I was boarding a plane to San Juan, Puerto Rico and that I would be getting on a cruise to the Caribbean. I stood beside Rosalie that had her hair in ponytail and was wearing a red t-shirt and sweat pants; she was also wearing flip-flops just like me. You normally never see Rose anything but dresses or skirts. The only reason she was dressed the way she was now, was because it was like ten at night. We were only waiting for Alice to get through the checkpoints and then we go could to our gate. She of course was trying to bring three suitcases and a carry-on. I am glad I am not paying that bill for the extra luggage. Rose carried her _Louis Vuitton_ carry-on over shoulder and her _Prada_ purse, while I carried my book bag. I had only one duffle bag and carry-on; I did not go must places. I was also carrying my chestnut colored faux leather shoulder bag over my shoulder. I was in pair of jean shorts and a blue polo and I had left my hair down, because I had fallen asleep on the ride to the airport. I could see that Alice had her purse slung over her shoulder and her carry-on slung over the same shoulder. She was smiling from ear to ear. She was dressed in a pink strapless dress. The dress has a ruffle top. She had bought the dress during one of our many shopping trips for this trip. She was also wearing a pair of soft pink sandals. We had to hurry to Gate S nine. Which meant we had to take the underground transit, so it was going to take a few minutes before got to our gate. I am a bit of a control freak and I had already looked everything over. I have looked at the airport terminal, just to make sure that we knew where our gates where at and I even looked at the excursions our mothers had planned for us. None of them were bad, everything looked like it was going to be a blast. I know Rose was a little disappointed that we were not doing the zipline, but like Alice and me tried to explain to her. It would probably not be the best thing for me to do. I would probably end up in a hospital in another country and we did not need that. We were suppose to be meeting Tanya and Ben at the Atlanta airport when our plane touched down there.

"I can't wait!" Alice sang has we walked towards the underground transit. "I am going to be sitting on a beach in the Caribbean in a few days…only thing missing is my Jazzy." She sang louder. Getting looks from other people walking passed us. Rose and me shook are heads and laughed. We were use to Alice being Alice.

* * *

**May 28th: San Juan, Puerto Rico**

We had landed at 11:45 this morning with Tanya and her husband in tow. We were all now getting into the waiting van that would take us to our cruise ship. I kept looking around and could not believe I was actually here. I could hear people speaking Spanish and everything was making me dizzy. Rose had fallen asleep on the plane down here and Alice and me had fallen asleep on the way down to Atlanta. I shuffled into the van with Alice behind me. Tanya was tall with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes and fair skin. Rosalie and her looked every bit like cousins. Ben stood behind us, like he was afraid to get any closer. I always found Ben to be weird. He was short with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes and fair skin. The van ride there was long and hot. I was already beginning to burn from just waiting outside of the airport for the van. We finally arrived at the cruise ship and my eyes grew wide. It was a huge freaking ship. I could not believe a ship like this existed. We boarded the ship and had to go through the process of going through check-in. Tanya and Ben left us, they were staying in a suit and had VIP check-in. I was a little mad that she would actually leave us and not make sure that we got to our rooms. I know I am eighteen years old, but mother told us that we were suppose to stay with Tanya and her husband, because we were in another country. She told us to meet her on the 9th deck after we were done checking in and made it to our room, since that is the deck she is staying on. I stood by Rose and Alice who were talking to the people at the front desk, when I saw him. He had russet colored hair that is in a crew cut hairsytle almost, but it was still long enough to do something with. His eyes were the prettiest blue-green, almost like the tropical seas in the Pacific. They were the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen; almost an aquamarine color. He was tall, I would say about 6ft 2 in. He also had an olive skin color. He was every girl's wet dream with his lean body. I bet he did not have trouble getting girls. He looked young, maybe twenty-five or twenty-six and the only thing I wanted to do was run my hands up and down his body. I could not stop staring at him when Alice called my name, making me jump a bit. She gave me a funny look and I smiled back at her. Hoping that she had not got me staring at that guy.

"Bella we got our keys to our room…you ready?" She asked while picking up her carry-on that was on the floor in front of her. I nodded my head and finally looked away from him. Cursing myself for thinking anything about him. He probably was married or he was probably a playboy. He definitely looked like he was experienced and that he knew every girl was staring at him. I had never had a boyfriend or had done anything with a guy. I was too shy around the guys that were not my friends and I just did not feel like I should have sex because I was in high school. I was very straight lace; I wanted to wait until I met someone who was everything to me. So the guy in front of me would be the wrong one to get involved with. I could tell that from here. He was a dressed in a pair of tan khaki shorts and a blue button up shirt with a few buttons opened and a pair of sunglasses atop his head. He looked like he lived on the beach year around. He also looked to be Spanish or maybe Italian, but I could be wrong. He was standing beside two other guys, but I paid them no attention, I was too busy staring at him. I glanced one more time at him and then followed Alice and Rose to a set of elevators. We were on the 7th deck and it made me wonder what deck the man I had seen in the lobby was on. We made it to our balcony room, stateroom 7445. We opened the door to find a tiny stateroom, nothing big but nothing small. There were two twin beds and a sofa and a coffee table. There was also a desk and chair. We had are own private balcony with patio chairs and table. Everything was nice. I placed my carry-on on the sofa and set down. I watched as Alice flung up the doors in the room.

"We have three closets…that just will not do." Alice shouted. I just laughed at her. "Oh My God…we have a full bathroom…its fantastic!" Alice gushed. Rose was standing out on the balcony. Poking her head in, she grinned at us.

"You guys have to see this." Rose said while pulling us onto the balcony. We stepped out onto the balcony and my eyes grew wide. I could not believe we were standing here. All I saw was the ocean for miles.

"Girls we are going to have fun." I said while smiling and throwing my arms around their shoulders.

"Hell yes we are." Alice shouted loudly. Rose and me laughed, but agreed with her. This was going to be one of the best times of our lives.

"Well we probably should change and meet my cousin." Rose grumbled. We all agreed and went back inside to change. Rose changed into a teal colored off-the-shoulder dress. It was a curve-hugging dress with ruching and it hit her at mid-thigh, with short sleeves. She was also wearing a pair of two-inch teal colored wedge sandals, with an ankle strap and her hair was down and all wavy. She looked like the blue blood she was meant to be. Alice was now wearing a blue halter neck romper. The neckline was a halter style. She was also wearing a pair of Grecian sandals. I changed into my bathing suit that was a two-piece. The top of my bathing suit was a triangle top and the bottoms were string bottoms. I threw a white dress on with a ruffled neckline over my bathing suit. The dress had a deep U-neckline and cinched waist and flared bottom. It was a very thin looking and you could see my blue bathing suit under it. I slipped my feet into my blue flip-flops and picked up my towel and sunglasses. I had also managed to braid my hair, even though Alice did not want me to. I was planning on going up to the pool, while the girls went shopping. We hurried are way up to the 9th deck to meet Tanya and Ben by the main pool on the deck. Tanya finally made it, but Ben was missing.

"Girls." Tanya said in her shrill voice. I cringed at hearing her voice. We walked over to her and she sneered at us. 'What was her problem, who could be unhappy while standing on this cruise knowing that you were going Caribbean island hopping and would be gone for eleven days,' I thought. It was crazy.

"Hi Tanya." Rose said while smiling at her cousin.

"Now let's get one thing straight…I am not here to babysit you…this is me and Ben's honeymoon since we missed our first one." Tanya said while folding her arms over her chest and glaring at us. I just stared at her. I could see Alice scowling at her and Rose was actually smiling. "I really do not want to see you until the end of the trip…I am only doing this because your daddy Rose paid for me to go." Tanya sneered at Rose.

"We understand." Rose said while glaring at her.

"Good…don't let me see you guys until we are boarding the van to take us to the airport." Tanya said before flipping her blonde hair over her right shoulder and turning to leave. She left us standing there; I know my mouth was hanging open. I could not believe that had just happened. The only reason my mother let me go was because Tanya was going to be with us. 'What were going to do now,' I thought.

"Guys…what are we going to do?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Ignore her and have the time of our lives." Rose said while shrugging her shoulder in way that said she did not care.

"Yeah…but our parents wanted us to have someone watching us." I rushed out.

"Chill Bella…we will fine." Rose said while placing her hands on my shoulders, making me face her. "Right Allie?" Rose asked while turning her head to face Alice.

"Yeah Bella…at least we won't have to deal with her…everything will be okay." Alice said while smiling at me. I just closed my eyes for second, before reopening them and smiling at the girls.

"Okay…maybe it is a blessing in disguise." I said with a smile. "Now I am going to go sit at the pool." I said while heading for an empty deck chair.

"Okay…we will meet you in our room around…lets say four and then head out for dinner and some fun." Rose called out.

"Yeah sounds good to me…the ships suppose to be leaving port at ten tonight." I called back before heading towards the chair I picked out. I laid my towel down on the chair and slipped my flip-flops off. I set my sunglasses on the table beside me and began to take off my dress. I sat down on the chair and laid back. I slipped my sunglasses into place. I sighed when I started to feel my skin warming up from the sun. After several minutes of sitting there, I felt the sun disappearing because my skin was becoming cold and it felt like a shadow was looming over top of me. I looked up to find the man from the lobby standing over top of me. I jumped a little bit out of surprise when I saw him. He gave me a crooked grin and my heart melted. No one should be that good looking. I set up and looked at him.

"Sorry to startled you…is this seat taken?" He pointed to the chair beside mine. "My name is Rafael." He said in Spanish, but I understood everything he had said. I had taken four years of Spanish in high school and I took college classes for Spanish too. So I understood everything he had said to me. His voice sounded like velvet and it made my body tingle. I was cursing myself for feeling this way. I shook my head no and watched has he set down on the chair.

"My name is Bella." I replied back. I watched has he leaned back, showing off his nice lean body. It reminded me of a swimmers body. I could tell that he was tall and lean; his body was more like that of a swimmer, like Michael Phelps. He had high cheekbones and strong jaw line with a slightly crooked nose. He reminded me of the Greek God Adonis and the only thing I wanted to do was jump him. He was perfect. I did not know I was staring until I heard him cough. My eyes met his and I could tell that he knew what I was thinking. He began to grin at me. I knew I was blushing because my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I quickly leaned back and slipped my sunglasses back in place. I huffed a bit because he had caught me staring at him.

"Are you here by yourself?" I heard him ask. This time he spoke in perfect English. I wondered if it was because I had talked to him in my native tongue, but the change in languages was confusing me.

"No I am not…I am here with two of my best friends." I said with a smile, but not looking at him.

"That's good to hear…a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in the Caribbean." I looked over at him, to see him staring back at me.

"Like I said…here with my friends…we just graduated." I said smiling proudly.

"Nice…congratulations." He said while smiling. "Would you care to go to dinner with me?" He asked. I was little dumbstruck because I just set there with my mouth gaping open, staring at him. 'Did he just ask me to dinner…we had just met…who ask someone to dinner when they just meet,' I thought. "It will be fun." He said grinning.

"That's okay…I barely know you and you probably need to get back to your wife." I said while leaning back in my chair. I was figuring he was married, because guys that looked as good as him were already taken or were jackasses.

"No wife," He chuckled. "And if I did…I would trade her in for you."

"What?" I stuttered. I could not believe he had just said that to me. "Your one of those playboys aren't you?" I tried to give him my best glare, but I could see him grinning at me. "Well I have news for you…I am not that type of girl…you can go back to whatever girl you brought on this ship…you should be paying attention to her anyway." I said while huffing. He had gotten under my skin with what he had said. 'Who says that kind of thing?' I thought. I had been right about him from the start, he was a player.

"I am actually here with my army buddies." He said.

"Really now?" I said while sitting up to stare at him.

"Really…actually there is one right over there." He said pointing to one of the guys she had seen him with. He was a tall man with chin length dark brown hair and an olive skin tone. He was good-looking, but not has good-looking as the guy sitting beside me.

"Seems a little weird… a bunch of guys coming on a cruise together…with no girls." I found it a little weird. I knew the guys back home would not do that. Especially seeing has though the cruise is going to the Caribbean. The Caribbean is supposed to be very romantic, that's why so many people come here for their honeymoons.

"Their from my unit…we just got back and wanted to do something fun before having to head back out." He grinned at me. "Actually Javier there brought his girlfriend Ana." He explained. I did not know if I believed him or not, but seeing as I was by myself. 'Time to walk away,' I thought.

"Okay…I see you trying to come up with something else to tell me and I actually have to leave…please do not bother me again…but it was nice meeting you." I said politely while getting up and heading for another deck that had a pool on it. I found a new deck and found a chair. I placed my stuff on the table beside my chair and went to get in to the pool. I managed to find the deck that did not allow kids on it. I took a few laps in the pool before getting out and heading back to my chair. I began to read the book that I had brought with me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could not believe that girl had just blown me off or that she pegged me correctly. That never happens. Most of the times, girls came chasing after me. Not running the other way. I set there staring at the way the young woman had left. There was no doubt about it; she was pretty with her brown hair and eyes. Her fair skin looked milky and soft, but it also looked like it was getting sun burnt. I found her attractive and she would be nice to mess with while I was on this dumb cruise. I hadn't noticed James sitting down beside me until he was hitting me in the shoulder. I turned to glare at him. James was a little bit taller than me with chin length blonde hair that right now was colored dark brown for this trip and even his light blue eyes were now a dark brown, from the contacts he was wearing, just like the rest of us. Everyone thought that James looked like one of those surfer types, don't ask me, I haven't looked. Funny thing was, James hated surfing, he had broken one of his wrist the first time he tried to surfer and promised then and there he would never surf again. James was more of the outdoorsmen and nature boy, not a city boy or surfer type.

"Dude…I have been talking for the past couple minutes and you haven't been listening." James grumbled in Spanish. We are supposed to be talking to each other in Spanish and anyone else we came in contact with. So I don't know why I just broke the rule and talked to the girl in English. I could tell that she found it weird when I switched up languages on her. If I saw her again, I would have to make up a lie about that.

"Sorry." I mumbled back in Spanish. I needed to get my head back in the game.

"What were you thinking about?" James asked in Spanish. "And would it have anything to do with that pretty brunette that just blew you off?" James laughed.

"No…I just was thinking of our mission." I grumbled in Spanish.

"Felix said that he's checked Mr. Volturi schedule and that he will be off the ship only a few times throughout this cruise…so we have a short window to check his cabin."

"That's fantastic." I sarcastically said while pinching the bridge of my nose. I hated talking in another language so much.

"I know right…I swear they try to make it harder on us." James grumbled while switching back to English like I had done. I had to agree to with him. The last mission we were on involved me getting shot in the leg and that was the only plan Laurent could think of at the time. We had been stuck at this market and only way for us to get out was for one of us to be shot. All my guys volunteered for me to be shot, because I was part of the reason we had been stuck in the market. Nice part about it, I got to see Thailand. Sad he is not here with us, he was back in a hospital in D.C. 'Actually lucky him,' I thought. He would probably disagree with me, but I wish we had been sent to China or Japan, like the other two teams were. No, we got stuck babysitting a rich man while he is on vacation.

"I think I am going to go take a dip and then tail Jane." I said while switching back to talking in Spanish and standing.

"Sounds good…I have plans with Ana tonight and then I will take over tomorrow unless one of the other boys what the job." I just nodded my head at him, before heading for the pool. This trip was not supposed to be a pleasure trip. We were here to retrieve something from Mr. Volturi and bring it back to our bosses. Everything was riding on us retrieving this item, so we were suppose to act like we were just here on vacation. So that is why James and Demetri brought a long their partners. We were supposed to be blending in. We were also supposed to be acting like someone else, even James girlfriend and Demetri's wife knew about this. Of course they do, James and Demetri have read them in on what we do for a living. It also meant that I had to go and follow Jane, Mr. Volturi's daughter around. There was speculation that her father had given her the item as safekeeping. One of the thoughts that kept running through my head was the girl who had just blown me off. I was planning on seeking her out and making her want me, it would be the only way to her out off my mind. So I could focus on the mission.


	4. Dancing With Darkest, Part One

**Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. Along with anything else I used in this chapter that you recognize, it does not belong to me, but the people who came up with it. Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I met the girls at one of the food places on the ship. We got our food and then we found a seat beside a window. The food place looked like it was a 50's style diner.

"So how was shopping?" I asked. While trying to forget the guy I had met.

"It was a lot of fun…I found a few things for Jasper." Alice rambled on.

"What about you…how's the pool?" Rose asked while cutting Alice off. I snorted when I saw Alice glaring at Rose, who ignored her and took a bite of her food.

"It was okay." I mumbled. I did not want to talk about the guy. He had made me feel uncomfortable.

"Really now…why don't I believe you." Rose grinned at me.

"Nothing happened." I tried to make it sound believable.

"Bella you're lying and you know we know." Alice said while giving me a look that said, 'tell the truth.'

"Okay…there was a this guy…he was trying to flirt with me." I blushed.

"What's wrong with that?" Rose asked. Rose was always trying to set me up, but it never worked.

"Because I don't know him and then he went on to say that if he was married he would trade in his wife in for me…I don't like guys like that." I rambled.

"Really…he said that?" Alice asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I couldn't believe he had said that to me." I sighed.

"Bella…we are on a cruise for eleven days…I would have went along with it." Rose laughed. Of course she would, that was Rose for you.

"No thank you…he seemed strange…he said he was here with his army buddies."

"Doesn't seem so strange to me." Rose said.

"Me either." Alice piped in. "Enough about the guy…I think we should go clubbing."

"Yes we should." Rose laughed. I just grumbled and they told me get over it because I was going and I could not get out of it. The girls made me change. Saying that what I was wearing, was not clubbing material. I was now wearing a black cocktail dress. The dress has a deep V-neck and ¾ sleeves, along with sequins all over the dress. The dress was a little too skimpy for me; it only went to the middle of my thigh and I was also wearing a pair of five-inch heels. The heels have this deep like v in the front and an ankle strap. I just hoped that I did not kill myself in them. Alice was making me wear them, along with doing my hair. Which she left my hair down and she curled it. I will have to admit that I looked good, but this was not my type of outfit. Rose was now wearing a red one-shoulder cocktail dress. The dress showed off an intricate beading design throughout the entire dress. The dress showed off Rose's long legs nicely. She was also wearing a pair of six-inch red peep toe pumps and she had her down and wavy. Alice on the other hand was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress with beading on the halter straps and an open strappy back. She was also wearing a pair of four-inch navy blue wedge sandals with a big bow in the back and she had her hair all spiked up.

I walked behind the girls as we made our way down to the club that they had chosen. I was a little nervous; this was not my type of thing. Normally Alice and Rose would go clubbing without me. We made our way into the club and everything was already in full swing. I was blinded at first by the colored lights and the strobe lights in the club. I had to shield my eyes from the lights as we made our way into the club. I could see a dance floor in the middle of the room, were everyone was dancing. I was a little disgusted with how the people were dancing. There was bar on the other side of the room with people sitting at it. I could smell sweat and the cologne or perfume that was trying to the mask the smell. I wanted to turn back around and run but Alice caught me by the arm and dragged me along with her. I noticed that there was a DJ in one of the corners of the room. People were bumping into us as we made our way to the dance floor. The music was playing some heavy metal song and it was thumping along with my heart that had not quit beating rapidly since we got here. Everything was so loud and it was making me nervous. This was nothing like the dances I went to in high school. I rubbed at the stamp on my hand; we had been stamped when we came through the front doors. Rose yelled when her favorite song came on. She threw her hands up and started dancing to the music. I fanned myself before starting to dance with Alice and Rose. Alice bumped up against me, while Rose rubbed against the other side of me. I stood still for a few minutes before dancing with them; I swayed my hips to the music. I loved dancing, but I always tripped over my own feet and I was told once that I have no rhythm. I heard Rose singing part of the lyrics to Shakira's song _Hips Don't Lie _came on_ that_ features Wyclef Jean_._ The music was ever-changing from different genres. It was actually nice to hear old songs and songs from different genres. Rose sang the lyrics to the song loudly. I had to hold in my laugh. Rose loved this song. Alice began to sing along with Rose and I soon joined in, until the song was over. "I am going to go see if I can get drinks." Rose shouted over the music. "I am thirsty."

"We aren't old enough." I yelled. I knew she was planning on getting alcohol; it would not be Rose if she didn't.

"Yes…please tell everyone that." Rose laughed.

"They can't hear us…its too damn loud in here." I yelled. My ears were already ringing.

"That's what you say…until they are charting you away." Rose snorted. I did not need to go to jail because they wanted to have a good time. I would hurt them if I got charted away by police officers. I would be so embarrassed. "Okay…well I will be back with our drinks."

"How?" I asked.

"We have fake ID's Bellie." Alice chimed in. "Remember we tried to get you to get one and you were all miss goodie and wouldn't." She laughed.

"Oh." I said. I remembered that, I begged them not to get them because I knew my dad would find out about it.

"Okay…be back real quick…want to go with me Allie…might need someone to help me carry the drinks back?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Alice shouted back.

"Hey…you're just going to leave me." I shouted. I did not want to be left behind.

"Bella…you will be fine." Rose and Alice laughed. "Just meet us over to the tables in a few minutes." Rose said while pointing over to an empty table. I just sighed and nodded my head. I watched as they disappeared through the crowed. I stayed on the floor dancing, letting the music take me. Until I felt someone place their hands on my hips. They moved my hips to the rhythm of the melody and I allowed them to pull me against their body, but when they placed a kiss on my neck. I turned around quickly to see the guy from before. I gasped at the sight of him dressed in a pair of black washed jeans that hung low his hips and a black button-up, with the sleeves rolled up. I stood still, not being able to move. He was like a God before me.

"What wrong preciosa?" He asked while leaning into me. I understood what he was saying to me, he had just called me beautiful in Spanish. I was a little speechless; I tried to step back and ran smack into someone else. Turning around I could see both Alice and Rose standing there with our drinks.

"Bella is everything okay?" Rose asked while coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah." I said while licking my dry lips. I was parched and my throat felt dry. I could see him watching my every move and it made me feel uneasy. I have never felt like this before around a guy.

"This the guy who was bothering earlier?" Rose asked while putting her free hand on her hip and staring the guy down. Anyone that got Rose's death glare normally ran the other way.

"It's nice to meet you…my name is Rafael." The guy said while holding his hand out for Rose to shake. She just looked at his hand and then back to him. "Okay…I can see I have been talked about badly between you guys." He said while taking his hands back and laughing.

"We heard all about you…if you don't leave our friend alone…you will not like the outcome." Alice said while handing me my drink and glaring at the guy. I took a sniff of the drink and it was so strong. It smelled of alcohol and fruits. I have never had anything with alcohol in it.

"Guys can I have a minute with him?" I asked. I did not need them to protect me, even though it made me smile that my friends would protect me.

"You sure Bella." Rose asked while glaring at Rafael. Is that what he said his name was? I was not sure and really did not care.

"Yes…I will be real quick." I told them. They finally left and I leaned forward to the guy and whispered, "I am not the type of girl you are used to…so please leave me alone." I felt his hand travel to my wrist and skim his thumb across the top of my hand.

"Who's to say that you're not my type?" He asked while slurring his words and taking my hand in his, he pulled me in towards him. I was now flushed against him and I could hear his heart beating and I could smell the cologne he was wearing. I could also smell a faint smell of alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking and that made me nervous, I knew how people could act when they were drunk. The smell of his cologne and the alcohol mixed together was making me light-headed and I couldn't think straight. I tried to pull away but he tsk at me.

"I know your type…you're just like my best friend Jake and one of my girlfriends. She is just the female version of you guys." I said in a breathy tone.

"The blonde?" He asked with a chuckle.

"So you can tell your own kind…more of a reason I am right about you." He just chuckled at me when I said that.

"Your cute." He whispered in my ear. "Such a Virgin Mary." He said while kissing the skin under my ear. I could hear my heart in my ears.

"What?" I stuttered and tried to pull away again. His hands clamped around my arms and kept me in place. "Please leave me alone…I am not that type of girl." I said while beginning to panic. I tried to push away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. I was beginning to hope that Rose or Alice would come back over here. I should have just left with them and not tried to think that I could take care of this problem on my own.

"I don't think you really want me to leave you alone." He said while nipping at my skin. "I love this dress on you?" He said while grinning at me and lightly skimming one of his fingers across the top my chest. I pushed on his chest and tried to back up, but when he released me I stumbled back and at the same time, someone bumped into me. Making me fall forward in my high heels. Rafael grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me towards him, while pushing the guy who had bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going?" He hissed at the guy.

"Sorry man…jeeze," The man said. "Maybe your girlfriend shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"Maybe you shouldn't bump into girls." Rafael growled at the guy again and pushed him again. I wanted to disappear into the background. The guy finally turned around and left us alone. Rafael tried pull me into him again, but I stepped back.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. I could tell that he was definitely drunk and that bothered me.

"The guy rudely bumped into you." He hissed.

"So…I don't even know you and you kissed my neck." I shuttered. "Please leave me alone…I know your type and I am not interested." I said while stepping back, further away from him.

"Your wish is my command preciosa." He whispered in my ear. Letting his lips touch my skin on my ear. I could feel goose bumps rising on my arms. He broke away from me and grinned at me "See you around Mary." He said before leaving. I stood there for a few minutes, not believing what had just happened. I quickly made my way over to Rose and Alice. I know I was blushing because both Rose and Alice kept staring at me.

"Damn he is hot…I would so do him if I didn't have my teddy bear." Rose laughed. I turned around to glare at her.

"Rose…we don't even know him and Bella is not use to guys…well except our boyfriends and Jake." Alice said in a disappointed tone. I felt like a child, the way they were talking. "Don't be telling her to do anything with him." Alice chided.

"I was just saying I would…don't do anything with him Bella." Rose turned to smile at me. "He is probably a heartbreaker and from the way he looks…he probably is."

"I am not a child guys...and I won't do anything with him…what do you take me for." I grumbled and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Our little angel…so are you going to tell us what happened?" Alice laughed.

"He kissed my neck." I whispered.

"What?" Rose yelled.

"Rose please." I begged.

"Sorry…but boy does that boy move fast." Rose laughed.

"He's the male version of you." I laughed.

"Hey I am not that bad." Rose pouted.

"What about Mike at our prom?" I asked while taking a sip of my drink.

"Hey…someone spiked the punch with rum and I got a little drunk…I would have done anything with anyone." Rose snorted. Which was true, Rose was known for doing a lot of out of control things, especially when she was drunk.

"Rose." Alice said in a stern tone. "What else happened?" She asked me.

"He called me the Virgin Mary and he said see you around Mary…do I really look like a virgin."

"He's definitely experienced…I could tell that the first time I met him." Rose laughed.

"No…not really…you would have to be physic to know that." Alice said with a laugh. "But that sounds so much like _Gilmore Girls_…remember Tristan says that to Rory?" Alice asked.

"Tristan…he was so good-looking." Rose said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah…I remember that now." I laughed, ignoring Rose. "That's a little odd huh…would it be weird that he would use that?" I asked.

"Unless he watched the show…I don't know…maybe he just thought of it." Alice laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I say stay away from him…and dream of Tristan…I always wanted him to come into our school and call me Mary." Rose said. Again she had a far off look in her eyes.

"You wouldn't have been Mary." I laughed.

"But you would have." Rose taunted.

"Yeah Bella…I would stay away from him…he doesn't seem to be good company." Alice said while laughing.


	5. Dancing with Darkest, Part Two

**Here is Edward's point of view, I thought I would break it off this way. This actually was suppose to go to another chapter I wrote, but I am not ready to put that chapter up. So I am only putting this up, because of the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please let me know what you think. ****Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was pissed that she had once again dismissed me. I made my way over to where James and Vicky where at. James was smirking at me, while Vicky was glaring at me. Vicky had red curly hair that fell pass her shoulders and these big green eyes with sun-kissed skin. Overall she was a very gorgeous girl, but not my type. She made James happy and that's the only thing I could ask for when it came to my friends. Right now, her hair was an almost black color and curly, while her eyes were a soft brown. Not like Bella's big brown eyes. I cursed to myself for thinking that.

"So was that brunette from before?" James asked while laughing. He did not speak in Spanish like he should have done, but with Vicky being here I knew why. Vicky did not know how to speak Spanish, she did know how to speak English and French but that was it. So to a point, I did not know why James brought her along, at least Maria, Demetri's wife could speak fluent Spanish.

"Shut up." I said while stealing his drink out of his hand. He tried to snatch it back from me, but I glared at him. Warning him not to push my buttons. I was the second in command of our small unit, and the guys respected me enough to listen to what I had to say.

"So did she diss you again?" James laughed. I glared at him more. He was pushing my buttons and he knew it.

"For one…I am glad there is finally a girl who is immune to your Cullen charm." Vicky said with a smirk.

"I was just pissing around…she means nothing." I grumbled. I wanted to show that Bella girl that she should not dismiss me. I had my way with a lot of girls and every one of them had never given me the cold shoulder. Most them came back for more.

"Sure." James said while laughing. "Just don't piss her off...we are on this cruise for eleven days…we don't need a banshee making our trip anymore miserable."

"No…it's not fine…he is always doing them and then leaving them…it's his game." Vicky shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted back. She was right, but I hated being called out on it.

"You damn well know what I mean…remember Kate." Vicky hissed.

"What about Kate?" I growled. Kate had pissed me off, she wanted to know why I would disappear for months at a time and I couldn't tell her why. So she cheated on me and then made a big deal of me breaking up with her. 'Couldn't she have just been happy I was starting to settle just for one girl and not have made a big deal out of it,' I thought.

"You broke her heart…you promised her things and then broke them." Vicky shouted over the music. I was kind of glad the music was loud, because no one could overhear what we were talking about.

"Control your girlfriend Javier." I growled at James in Spanish.

"Ana let's go dance." James said while standing. He had used Vicky's pseudonym. We all were using pseudonyms; it was a way to protect us.

"No…he broke Kate's heart…and now he is trying to find a new victim." Vicky hissed. "Don't make her your new target."

"You make me seem like a horrible person." I laughed and shook my head. Vicky never did like me after what happened with Kate. They were the best of friends and that's why I started dating Kate, was because of Vicky and James.

"Because you are." She said calmly.

"Vicky." James shouted. Switching back to her real name.

"Sooner or later…your going to get your heart-broken like you break those poor girls hearts." Vicky said while standing and shaking her head as she said, "You disgust me Edward." She shook her head at me one more time before taking James arm and walking towards the dance floor. I just set there and stared out onto the dance floor. I was not a bad guy, yes I played girls, but most of the time the girls wanted to be played. I only choose ones that want to be played. I knew the brunette was innocence and would not know the game I was playing, but there was something about her that made me what to break the rules just this once. I don't know if it was because she had just ignored all my advances or if it was because I found her interesting. I was going to go with both.


	6. Grand Turk and St Thomas

**********Hope everyone likes this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. ********Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. There is a small thing at the bottom, please read it. **

* * *

**May 29th: Grand Turks **

**BPOV**

We had finally landed in Grand Turk and I could not wait to go and explore. We were only going to be at port from 11 A.M to 3:30 P.M. So we don't have that big of a window to be at port, so our mom's planned a two and half hour-long snorkeling and swimming with stingray's excursion. I changed into my other bathing suit, that wasn't wet from swimming yesterday. I was now wearing a purple one-piece bathing suit that tied at the neck. I threw a white linen romper over to top it off and rolled up my sleeves to my elbow and began packing a small bag to take with me. Alice was too busy trying to find a bathing suit to wear, while Rose was busy trying to straighten her hair. Rose was already wearing a white bikini with jeweled halter-top and bikini bottoms that had rope-trimmed sides. The white of bathing suit made Rose's olive tone skin glow. Alice finally decided on a multi color bathing suit with a ruched halter-top and a center bow on the top. The bottoms were tied around her hips. She also threw on a pair of white shorts and a white top that had cut outs at the shoulders. She had also put on a pair of Grecian sandals on just like Rose; me on the other hand was wearing a pair of tennis shoes. The sight said we should wear sensible shoes. So that was what I was going to do.

"You going to throw something on over your bathing suit…it says for the excursion that you have to be wearing something over you bathing suit." I said talking to Rose, while rummaging through my duffle bag for my sunscreen.

"Yeah…I am just throwing this dress on." Rose said while showing me a beautiful yellow summer dress. She changed quickly and threw a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and grinned at me.

"You guys ready or we are going to be late." Alice said while throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading for the door. She had her sunglasses on top of her head.

"You're the one that was having trouble with finding a bathing suit out of your many bathing suits." I laughed while picking up my bag. The strap of my bag was rubbing my sunburn that I had gotten the day before. I had forgotten to put sun block on yesterday and now I was paying the price. I made my way out the door behind Alice, with Rose behind me. We were supposed to be meeting a snorkeling boat at port. Walking outside of the boat, I could feel the nice warm sun beating down on me and I shielded my eyes from the sun and followed behind the girls. I rummaged through my bag for my sunglasses and put them. We all made our way over to the boat and was escorted on after showing our tickets. They finally began our tour and explained that we would be going to a private reef first to snorkel and then we would be swimming with the stingrays at another stop. We finally stopped off at our first part of excursion. We were given snorkeling gear and a greenish-yellow vest that was a floatation device, along with a pair of flippers. I slipped the flippers on my feet and almost tripped over my feet when I tried to stand. Rose and Alice got a good laugh out of that. I watched has other people were being helped into the water and I slowly but my goggles on and put the snorkel in my mouth. I watched Rose go first, she just jumped in, there was big splash and she remerged laughing. Alice went down the ladder without any help, but of course with me, I fell in. Everyone on the excursion either stared with a worried look or they laughed at me. One of the people running the excursion helped some of us learn how to snorkel. I was one of those people. I was blushing so bad when one of the guys working on the boat had to teach me how to snorkel. Finally learning, I swam over to where Alice and Rose were. They were snorkeling over top of a beautiful reef. I have never seen a reef before and this one amazed me. I saw beautiful brightly colored fish that swam passed my face. I snapped a few pictures away. I took a couple more pictures of Rose and Alice swimming under the water and they took pictures of me. One of the guys that were close to us showed us a nurse shark and I about freaked out, until Rose bumped me. We finally were told that we had to get back on the boat, so we could head over to the other part of our excursion. When we did make our way over, we were helped off the boat again and led over to a shallow area where stingrays were swimming. One of the stingrays came swimming fast towards me and flapped one of its wings at me. I laughed and reached out to touch it. It swam back around and let me touch it, like it knew what I wanted to do. The girls and me took pictures with the stingrays and then took pictures together and with our tour guides. I was having so much fun, getting to swim with the stingrays.

* * *

**May 30th: St. Thomas**

**EPOV**

I was in the lobby while watching Jane at the excursion desk. Her father was nowhere to be seen and it was just her and her brother Alec that were getting their tickets for an excursion. I was trying to listen to what excursion it was until my eyes landed on the Bella girl from before. I hadn't been able to see her yesterday; I was too busy helping Felix with something important. We have all been taking shifts on who watches Jane or Alec, or even their father. We wanted to be sure no one noticed us following them and by switching shifts around, it would be harder for someone to notice. She was standing there with her friends dressed in a soft blue denim button shirt that was tied in the front and had two front pockets. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and you could see that she was wearing a lilac colored halter bikini top. I could not stop staring at her. She had her hair down and it was curled and she was also wearing a pair of gray sweat shorts. I didn't even give a second look at her friends; I just saw her and I overheard her talking to people at the excursion desk. The girl was going on the same excursion as Jane and her brother. I quickly made my way over to the desk when the girls from before left, along with Jane. I was going to make sure I was going on the same excursion as them.

"Hola," I said while smiling at the young woman behind the desk. "Is the excursion for scuba diving all filled up?" I said in broken Spanish and turning on the charm. She blushed and started typing away at her computer.

"No sir…there are four spots left." She smiled at me. "Would you like for me to get you a ticket?" She asked while blushing.

"Yes please." I said in a broke Spanish, while smiling at her. "I will need all four spots."

"Okay…please give me your name and the other people who are going with you."

"My name is Rafael De Luca and my friends names are Javier Villaverde…Ana Suero…Blas Pérez." I said in broken Spanish while still smiling at her.

"Hold on one second and I will have your tickets." She said while smiling at me while she typed away at her computer. A few minutes went by and then she was handing me my tickets." You will have to meet your tour guide out at the pier and they will explain everything from there." She said while beaming at me.

"Gracias." I said while grinning at her and taking the tickets. I went in search of my guys. Sending a text I told them to meet me down in the lobby because if we were going to meet the tour guide we needed to leave now. I stood by the door leading out to the pier when James and Vicky came up to me.

"So what did you need?" James asked in Spanish.

"I was thinking we should go on an excursion." I said back in Spanish and smiled at them. "And Jane and her brother are going to be on it…where's Blas?" I asked.

"He's coming…so Jane and Alec are going to be on this thing?" James asked me in Spanish.

"Yep." I said while grinning. 'And so was Bella, it gave me more of a chance to make her fall for me,' I thought. Finally Felix showed up and we headed out to the bus and were escorted on. Felix was short than me at six feet, he had a muscular build to him and he always reminded me of a super solider or some shit like that. I was actually pissed that he did not have to dye his hair or wear contacts. He already had brown eyes and dark brown hair. I kept looking for Bella, but could not see her. I spotted Jane and Alec sitting in the back, before I took my seat. The bus ride was a little long for my taste and we finally made it to an aquarium were we were showed into a room, were they gave us a short lesson on the basics of scuba diving. I could see James rolling his eyes at a few things that the teachers were saying and Felix kept sneaking looks at me. My unit and I are expert divers and could probably teach these teachers a few things. I noticed Bella sitting up front in the classroom, along with her two girlfriends. I was hoping that none of my guys would notice her because they would say something about it.

"You got to be kiddy me." Vicky whispered sharply.

"What's going on babe?" James asked her in broken Spanish. She turned her head to glare at me.

"What did I do?" I hissed at her in a broken Spanish.

"You know what you did." She hissed back in a low whisper. "That girl is here."

"The brunette from before?" James asked. Switching fully to English.

"What girl?" Felix asked in Spanish.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied in English. "Its nothing Blas." I said back in Spanish.

"I don't know how you do your job…but you're a terrible liar." Vicky whispered. I just ignored her and turned back to watching the teachers talking. We finally made our way out to a tank that had waist deep water in it and they gave us our diving equipment. I slipped my equipment on. I was a little annoyed that we were not wearing wet suits, but whatever. I made my way out into the waist deep water. The whole time watching Jane and Alec, has they were being showed how to scuba dive. I let some man try to teach me how to scuba dive. I was becoming annoyed and actually wanted to go scuba diving for real. They finally led us outside to a beach area where the water was shallow and clear, when everyone was getting the hang of it. They were still showing us how to scuba dive, but I took off on my own like Felix was doing. James was helping Vicky and I could tell he was enjoying himself. That's when I finally noticed Bella again. She was standing beside her friends being taught how to scuba dive. I could see that the blonde was beautiful and the bathing suit she was wearing was enhancing her beauty. She was wearing a soft pink tankini top with string bottoms. The only reason I knew things about girls clothing's were from the many girls I had been with and the job I did. Her other friend was wearing a green leopard print halter bikini top and pair of low raise cheeky bottoms. All the three of the girls were good-looking, but I had my sight set on Bella. I wasn't letting her get away with dissing me. She was standing a little off from them and looked like a deer in headlights. I made my way over to her. She was trying to figure something out. I could see that she was wearing a lilac colored bikini bottoms and now I could fully see the bikini top she was wearing. She was perfect and I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She turned around in surprised and looked at me with a weird look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while looking at me with wide eyes.

"Taking this excursion." I smirked at her. "Do you need any help?" I tried to ask.

"No…I am fine." She said while try to back up. She looked like she was beginning to fall backwards. I caught her by the wrist and steadier her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I could help you…I am a certified driver." I said while smiling at her. Giving her the true Cullen smile. My mother always said that his how father won her over, he just smiled at her and she was his.

"Really…then what are you doing here?" She asked was crossing her arms over her chest.

"Figured I would try it out…but I can help you." I watched as she nodded her head yes for me to show her how to dive. I began to show her how to dive when she asked me a question.

"What's the type of diving you have done before?" She asked.

"I have done wreck diving…cave diving…and deep sea diving…and a few other things." I said while smirking. I had a done a lot of diving because of my job. I have done diving in areas that people should never dive in.

"Really." She said in a surprised tone. I signaled for her to go under and I followed suit. We swam together under the water and I showed her the reef. We finally had to surface and I helped her to the surface. "That was an amazing." She gushed.

"It is pretty down there." I said smiling at her. "Let me take you dinner?"

"What?" She asked.

"I want to make-up for my actions at the bar last night…that's not me…I was drunk." I explained. Hoping she would believe me.

"Yeah you were." She said while slipping her goggles off of her head.

"Yeah…I'm really not a playboy…please let me make it up to you." I was not about to beg, but I was hoping she would take the bait.

"Okay and you have to pay." She smirked at me and I had to chuckle. She was perfect and innocence.

"Perfect and I wouldn't have let you pay anyway…what type of gentlemen would I be if I did." She smiled at me and I smirked back. I was surprised at how quick she took the bait. It was too easy.

"We will see." She smiled more at me. "Meet me in the lobby…lets say around six." She said before turning to leave with her friends who were glaring at me.

"Sure…sounds perfect." I said.

* * *

******I have noticed that almost everyone is skipping over chapter four. I would like everyone to read the story throughly because this story has a lot of twist and turns coming up. Classes are starting up for me tomorrow, so I will not be updating like I normally do. I will have chapters up every Saturday if I can, or every other Saturday. Something like that, because this is my senior year and I am doing my thesis this semester, so I am going to be busy. I promise to finish both of my stories, but its going to take me longer to finish them. I may put a schedule up on my profile, I am just not sure yet. I have to see what my classes are like first. **


	7. The First Date

**Hello, this is a new chapter and I hope everyone loves it. ********************Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Please review and let me know. I will have a schedule up on my profile of when I will be updating my two stories. So please check that out. I really hope everyone is liking this story. Also there is a small thing that I got off of Wikipedia and you should be able to check that when you read about the song that I chose for both of the main characters to dance to. If this is not correct, please let me know, but I don't speak Italian, so I am not sure. Please enjoy. **

* * *

**BPOV**

We were docked in St. Thomas today and everything had been stunning on our excursion. The sun, the beaches, everything had been gorgeous. I was standing in our room while the girls kept asking questions and telling me I shouldn't go. I did not see a problem with him making it up to me. He had ruined part of my night a couple of nights go and he had helped me today. I am a little surprised at how much diving he has done before. I know just for wreck and cave diving, you have to be experienced diver. It made me wonder about him. He was a mystery and I did not if I wanted to crack that mystery.

"I can't believe you would actually agree to something like this." Alice said while take a seat on the bed she was using. "Remember how he acted before the bar scene?"

"I already told you…he wants to make up the night before to me." I said while rummaging through the closet where I had put my dresses. "And I do and I plan on getting to the bottom of it."

"He's not picking you up here…is he?" Rose asked while sticking her head back into room. She was sitting out on the balcony.

"No…I am smart enough that I told him I would meet him out in the lobby." I explained.

"Well that's good." Alice sighed. "Here let me pick something." Alice said while pushing me out of the way and going through my clothes. "Here we go…put this on." Alice said while handing me a white spaghetti strapped dress with lace all over it. It looked like it was made of the thinness fabric possible.

"I am not wearing that and that's not even my dress." I had never seen that dress before.

"I bought it while you weren't looking and put it in there…now go put it on." Alice said while shoving me into bathroom. I quickly changed into the dress and was shocked at how good it looked on me. The dress had a low scoop back and sweetheart neckline. It was tight in all the right places and came down to the middle of my thigh. Even though it did not come down to my knees like I would have liked, it was a beautiful dress. I came out of the bathroom and Alice threw me a pair of white heels. I froze and stared at them for a few minutes before looking up at her. "Put them on." She said. I put them and stared at them for a few more minutes. The heels were a pair of white four-inch peep-toe pumps. I could not believe Alice was making me wear this. I was going to trip over my own feet for sure.

"Why?" I asked while never taking my eyes off of the shoes.

"Because they look good with the outfit and let's make the poor boy pant." She laughed.

"But I thought you were against me meeting him." I replied.

"I am…but…you need to have a little fun." She laughed. "You have been too much of a nerd." She grinned at me. "You need to live a little."

"Yes Bella you do…just don't do anything I would do." Rose laughed.

"I think I'm safe…you know me…little innocence Bella." I laughed.

"Okay well you better get going or your going to make the poor boy think that you stood him up." Alice said while ushering me to the door. She handed me one of Rose's black_ Prada_ Clutches. I tried to hand it back to her, because I hated borrowing Rose's expensive clothes or purses. Rose just gave me a stern look from the balcony that said I better take the clutch or she was going to beat me up. I huffed while tucking the clutch under my arm. "Even though…I think you should." She said while grinning at me.

"Alice!" I giggled.

"Now go." She said while almost pushing me out the door. I closed the door behind me and made my way down to the lobby. Looking around I spotted him. He was dressed a pair of beige colored kahki shorts and white polo with a few of the buttons unbuttoned. I was gaping at him, he was a God among men, but he was a player. I could tell that from the first time meeting him. I did not care that he told me that he wasn't. He was too much like my friend Jake not to be. I made my way over to him.

"Rafael?" I asked.

"Bella." He breathed. "You look lovely." He said while smiling at me. I almost swooned at his smile.

"Thank you and you don't unclean up too bad yourself." I said while wanting to smack myself for saying that. He just chuckled and offered me his arm.

"Let me show you to where we will be dinning tonight." I took his arm and he led me to this ballroom that looked straight out of something that had been on the Titanic. I gasped at the sight of the room. They had a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. "I figured I could spoil you tonight by dinning in the most expensive and impressive dinning room on the ship.

"It really is." I gushed. "Wow…I feel like I have stepped back in time…but if its expensive we don't have to dine here." I said with wide eyes and kept looking around the room.

"I am glad you like it." He said while taking me up to the front desk in the dinning room. "And don't worry about prices tonight." I was about to say something when the person at the front desk began to speak.

"How may I help?" The lady at the front desk asked. She never took her eyes off what she was reading.

"I have a reservation for Mr. De Luca." I could hear Rafael say. I looked up to see him smiling at the young lady behind the desk. She finally looked up at us and began to blush.

"Yes sir...hold on one second." She said while looking at her reservation book. "Here we go…I found your name…please follow me this way." The young girl said while blushing more and showing us to our table that was beside a huge window. I could see the ocean for miles outside the window and the ocean was looking angry to tonight.

"Thank you." Rafael said to the young girl while pulling out my chair for me. I had to blush a bit because I had never had a guy but my father do this for me. I took my seat and he pushed my chair in and then moved over to his chair. I looked up at the young girl and could see that her nametag read, Hanna.

"Your server will be with you shortly." Hanna said. "And if you need anything…please let me know." She said while placing her hand on Rafael's shoulder. I wanted to tell her to remove her hand from his shoulder, but I held my tongue. 'Why couldn't she see that he was out with me right now', I thought to myself. I cursed myself for thinking that. I just shook my head, trying to remove the thoughts because any thoughts about him and me were not good thoughts. I should not be jealous of her, he was a player and I knew that, but there was something annoying about watching this Hanna girl flirting with him in front of me.

"I don't think I will…but thank you." He said while smiling at her. She finally left and our waitress was not far behind. We ordered and our food shortly came. Now we were just sitting here eating and talking.

"So tell me where are you from?" I asked. "You speak Spanish perfectly…but you also speak English perfectly." I was little confused. Maybe I was putting too much into it.

"I am from Mexico." He said with a smirk. "What about you?"

"You didn't answer my question." I laughed. "How do you speak both languages so perfectly?" I blushed realizing that I had just sounded so rude. "I am so sorry, that was rude of me." I said while ducking my head.

"Its okay…and one question at a time and it's still my turn." He chuckled. I looked back him and smiled.

"Not fair…and I am from a small town in Washington." I laughed.

"So your from the United States?" He asked.

"I thought it was my turn now." I said with a smirk. He just laughed at me. "Yes I am…but now tell me about the languages." I asked. I was really curious. You had to have a lot of years learning both languages to speak like a native.

"Well I am from Mexico City and my mother was an American, but she fell in love with my father who was from Mexico City and when I was about two they divorced and I moved with her to the States…and until I was five I lived with her in Las Angeles, but then there was an accident and I was being shipped back to my father…where I lived until I graduated high school and then I went to college at Princeton. So I have adapted to both languages." He explained.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say. I did not know what to say to that. I suppose that is what I get for prying.

"Now you…you understood me when I was talking to you in Spanish." He said while quirking an eyebrow at me. "Have you taken Spanish classes before?"

"I took college classes and four years of Spanish in high school." I blushed a bit. I knew he was older than me and part of me did not want to tell him my age, because I was afraid he would stop talking to me. I wanted his attention, even though I knew I was going to get burned.

"I have a smart girl dinning with me." He grinned at me. I began to blush again and looked down at my food. "Don't hide your blush…it's beautiful." Which made me blush more.

"So you said you were in the army?" I asked.

"Yep…I am a First captain in the Mexican army and the guys with me are in my unit…my boss is even here." He grinned at me and my heart beat faster.

"Really." I was confused. What were my chances of meeting someone like him here on this cruise.

"Yep." He said while grinning. "Now what about you?"

"Oh…I am interning right now at my local newspaper." I did not know really what to say. I know I was lying a bit to him, but part of me did not want to tell him about how I just graduated high school and that I was only eighteen until September.

"So you're a writer?" He asked.

"Yeah…I love writing." I said while smiling. I love writing; it is a passion of mine.

"So do you want to become a writer?" He asked.

"No…I want to write for the New York Times or maybe The Seattle Times…one of those would be perfect…oh or even The Washington Post."

"So a journalist?" He asked;

"Yes…I would love to be able to write about politics or become a investigative journalist and to tell you the truth." I said while smiling. "I can't stand reading papers and seeing what someone wrote about…most of the time they are just writing crap…just to be writing." I trailed off. I always got embarrassed about talking about what I would like to become.

"That's really cool…so you don't want to be foreign correspondent?" He asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"It would be interesting but I don't think my mother or friends couldn't handle me being in another country." I laughed. My own mother would have heartache if she learned I was going to become a foreign correspondent.

"At least you have good friends…many people can't say that."

"Yeah…I am happy…Alice and me have been friends since we have been two and then Rose came into are group when she was four…we have been attached at the hip and then the guys came into our group later on and just stayed." I said while smiling. "What about you…any best friends?" I asked.

"Yeah…Javier…me and him have been best friends since we were little boys." I smiled at him.

* * *

**Later on,**

We were walking around the ship, he had his hand in mine and I was carrying my heels in the other. I could not believe how well the night was going. We came up to a few people slow dancing as a band was playing orchestra music. He pulled me into him when we got closer. He placed one of his hands on my lower back and the other one taking my hand in his. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and dangling from my hands were my shoes. He twirled me around the makeshift dance floor. I felt like I was in a different world, like this was a dream or something. I should not be doing something like this. Girls like me don't meet guys like him and spend romantic nights together. I would probably wake up tomorrow and everything tonight would not have happened. Halfway through the song, I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat that was beating slowly. I could hear him singing softly, but he was singing in Italian. I just had no idea what he was singing. He was a mystery.

"You speak Italian also?" I whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back. "My grandfather was from Italy who met my grandmother, a Mexican. They fell in love and stayed in Mexico, but every summer my grandfather would make a journey back to Amalfi and when I was six…I started to make the journey with him…I would spend the whole summer with him…so I picked up on the language." He explained. It surprised me a man like this existed. "That's why my last name is De Luca…its Italian." I could not believe I had not caught that before. "So how did you know that is what I was speaking?" He asked.

"My friend Rose…the one you call the blonde." I laughed. "Her mother is from Italy and she visits every summer…so I have picked up some words and know how its sounds."

"She doesn't look much like Italian…unless she is a true Italian." He smiled. "I heard once that Italians once had blonde hair until the Moors invaded." He explained and I smiled.

"I don't know…but she looks mostly like her father's side and her father's side is from an area called Burgundy in France…they own a winery and castle in a small village over there…and her father's family lives in Hartford now and her mother and father lived there until they moved to Washington State…but she still has family in Hartford, France and Italy."

"Interesting." He said while grinning down at me.

"Sorry I must be boring you with a history lesson on my friends."

"Not all…I find you to be interesting." I began to blush again. "Tell me more about yourself." He said while directing us away from the makeshift dance floor and over to a bench that was facing the ocean.

"First you have to tell me what you were singing." I said with a smirk.

"I was just singing the song…its called Vaga luna, Che inargenti…it's an Italian song from the eighteen hundreds."

"I couldn't understand what you were singing…what's it about." I asked.

"It's a song about love…first part of the song goes: _Beautiful moon, dappling with sliver…These banks and flowers, Evoking from the elements the language of love." _He said while singing the first part of the song, but this time in English. I was impressed with how beautiful his voice sounded. This guy kept impressing me and I did not know if that was a good thing or not.

"Its pretty." I said while smiling.

"It is…but its actually suppose to be sung in a opera way…so are you going to give me a history lesson of your friends or yourself?" He asked while smirking at me. I was beginning to blush again. I let my hair fall in front of my face, shielding me away from his stare. He gently pushed the hair behind my ear and smiled. "Please don't hide yourself from me." He said while smiling, making me blush more. My face felt like it was on fire. "Tell me please." He whispered while leaning towards me.

"I don't know why you want to know about my friends…or me?" Was he some sort of serial killer that got his kicks out of finding his new victims on cruise ships? 'That would be a hell of a story to report on', I thought.

"Because I do." He said while smiling at me.

"But we just met." I said stubbornly.

"I know…okay about this…tomorrow you spend the day with me since we have the whole day to spend on the ship and you can tell me more about you and if that includes your friends…then I am okay with it." He said while smiling.

"I am suppose to be spending the day with Alice and Rose…they want to try the spa out." I grumbled, which made him laugh. I actually wanted to spend the day sitting beside the pool reading my favorite book.

"Well you could do that first thing in the morning and spend the rest of the day with me." He smiled.

"I don't know." I said while blushing.

"Come on…it will be fun." He said while smiling at me. "I promise I will make it fun."

"Fine…but let me talk to the girls first." I sighed while giving in. There was something about him that made me want to spend more time with him.

"Okay…just let me know." He said while wrapping one of his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I tried to pull away because I was feeling uncomfortable and I did not know how to act around him, but he would not let me pull away. I looked over at him and could see him smiling at me and my heart melted. 'What was wrong with me,' I thought.


	8. Fun Day On The Ship

**Hello, this is a new chapter and I hope everyone loves it. ********************Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Please review and let me know. No flames though. The next chapter will be up on September 14th. I want to see how many reviews I can get by then, but again, no flames. Thank you. **

* * *

**EPOV**

**May 31st**

I was waiting for Bella in the lobby; she had sent me a text the night before, saying that she could spend the afternoon with me. I had to promise the boys that I would be back for the night shift. I was supposed to be watching Mr. Volturi tonight. It was supposed to be James's job, but since he was covering for me now, I had to take his job. I was happy that she had texted me about spending more time with me. It just meant that I got to spend more time with her and more time meant that she was closer to falling for me. That's what this was all about; I wanted her to fall for me. She was just a game and I did not know why I went through the trouble of making up the story I did the night before. Part of the story was what I been told was my fake life, but another part of it was things that I made up. I did not know why I came up with a story about my fake life to tell her. I had gotten too comfortable with her the night before. Everything I had told her the night before had been a lie, not the true story about me. I was actually born and raised in Chicago in 1981 to a doctor and his loving wife, who happened to be a famous architect and interior designer. My parents were still married and still very much in love. The only time I went to Italy was with my unit on a mission. Only my unit members and my bosses knew of my true background history. Everywhere I go, I make up a fake life and I lie about everything. That's the way this game goes, if you don't, you are better off dead. I caught sight of Bella coming off of the elevator, she was dressed in a soft pink skirt that had lace ruffles throughout it, along with a white top that had a sweetheart scoop neck and cap sleeves. I hated that I knew things about girls clothing's. I guess that month I spent dating that supermodel, taught me a few things. She looked gorgeous with her hair down and curled, she was carrying a brown purse and she had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. I could not take my eyes off of her. I could see her searching for me, so I walked quickly over to her side and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said. She sighed and touched my hands. Sending an electrical shock through me. It freaked me out a bit that I was reacting to her this way, but I did not remove my hands. I was better trained than that.

"I don't know…Ian Somerhalder." She said while laughing.  
"Nope." I said laughing back.

"Then…I don't know and I really don't know if I want to talk to you if you're not." She giggled.

"Now that hurts my feelings." I laughed while turning her around to face me and placing a hand over my heart like I was offended. She giggled more and I smiled at her while saying, "Hi." I know I sounded like an idiot, but there was something about her that made me sound act like a dumb ass.

"Sorry," She said while blushing. "But I have a thing for him." She laughed. "Those blue eyes of his…he is just so gorgeous." She laughed more and shook her head while biting her lip. I wanted to grab her then and there and kiss her. There was something about her that was driving me crazy.

"And what am I…chop liver?" I asked her, while laughing.

"No…you're pretty perfect yourself." She laughed and then began to blush badly, but I found her blush be intoxicating.

"Well thank you." I said while offering her my arm. My mother had raised me to be gentlemen and if I had to act like a gentlemen and fool to get her attention, I would. It seemed like that was the type of guy she liked. "Let me show you to our first activity."

"Show away." She said while smiling. When she smiled, her whole face lit up. I showed her up to the 12th deck where they had mini golf.

"I hope you brought your game…because we are doing a round of mini golf." I said while showing her over to the desk were you bought your clubs and golf balls at. "Pick one." I explained while motioning to a thing filled with different sizes of golf clubs and a rack that had different colored golf balls. She began to look through them while I paid.

"Here you go." This young girl said while handing me back my change.

"Thank you." I said in broken Spanish. I could tell the girl thought I was handsome by the way she was blushing, but she could not compare to Bella. I turned my gaze away from the young girl and back to Bella who was now trying to choose between a pink and purple golf ball.

"I say chose the purple one…it suits you better." I said while coming to stand closer to her. She smiled at me and grabbed the purple one.

"You might want to choose one…unless you plan on letting me win." She said with a smirk. I quickly chose a red golf ball and a golf club that fitted my size.

"Lets begin." I said while placing my hand at the small of her back and leading her out to the golf course. It was only nine holes long, but I planned on making it last. They did not try to make the golf course anything speculator, it only had a couple of rocks in various areas and that certain holes were made to be harder but that was it. "Ladies first." I said while motioning for her to go first. She stepped up and placed her golf ball on the ground, while angling her golf club. She took a swing and missed.

"Crap," She said while trying to hit the golf ball again, this time hitting it, but the ball rolled down the course and missed the hole. She looked up at me and smiled. "I am not very good at this." She laughed.

"That's fine…means I am going to win." I said with a smirk, while coming up behind her. "Here let me show you." I said while pulling her towards me, but she turned around and stepped back.

"I did not say I needed help…I am just not good at it." She laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Lets just say that sports are not my thing."

"So you haven't done any sports?" I asked while watching her take another hit at her ball and it missing the hole.

"Oh…I have." She laughed. "Most of them I have ended up in the hospital for." She laughed more.

"Your serious?" I asked. Something inside of me wanted to protect her from the world, after hearing how clumsy she was. I just shook my head and went back to listening to her talking. I could not get attached her, it would end badly for the both of us and this was just a game for me, nothing more.

"Very." She laughed more. "The only sports I have actually did and there has not been too much damage," She said while biting her lip. "Was track and cross-country."

"So you like running?" I asked. Hoping she would say she did. We could go running in the mornings while being on the ship. It would give me more time to spend with her and she would fall for me more.

"I do…I have been meaning try out the track they have on here." Bella said while hitting her ball again, missing. This was the fourth time.

"I have used it…why not run with me." I offered.

"Really." She said with a smile.

"Yeah…it will be fun." I smiled back.

"Okay…sounds good." She said while lining her ball up again and hitting the ball, the ball went rolling down the course and missed over the hole again. "I really suck at this." She said while looking up at me and laughing. Her whole face lit up when she was laughing and I wanted to keep her laughing the whole time she was with me. It would just mean that she liked me more.

"Nah…we all have are knacks…golf just isn't yours." I laughed.

"No…mines track and cross country…that is the only time in my life when I am not falling over my own feet." She laughed.

"What do you run?" I asked.

"I run the mile for track and for cross-country I run about 3.1 miles." She smiled proudly.

"Nice." I smiled. I was impressed with how much running she did.

"So what is your knack?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"What sports have you done?" She asked while smiling at me.

"I suppose footbol." I said with a smile. I was not lying. While in high school, I did both soccer and football; along with swimming and in college I stayed with swimming. Swimming actually had been a passion of mine.

"Oh…yeah soccer," She smiled. "I forget it's called that." She laughed.

"Yes…your country is the only one that calls it soccer." I laughed along with her.

"Well we do like to be different." She laughed more. "So soccer is the only thing that you played?" She asked like she knew something.

"No…I did swimming to." I said with a smile that slowly turned into a frown. I missed swimming, but I was so ashamed about what I had done that I had not been in the pool since the accident.

"I knew it." She laughed.

"How?" I asked. I was surprised that she had known I was a swimmer. It was not like I was wearing a sign saying that I had done swimming all my life.

"You have the body of a swimmer…like Michael Phelps." She said while blushing. I did have more of a leaner body, almost like a swimmers body, but I just had never noticed. "I am betting from your body build…swimming was very important to you." She said. She would be a very good reporter, when she finally got into the field of reporting.

"It was." I said while watching her walk towards me. The people behind us were getting annoyed with all long we were taking. "Sorry…go ahead," I said to the people behind us. "We are just talking." I smiled at the couple and their little kids as they passed by us. The mother gave me a dirty look and I just smiled at her more.

"So tell me…don't leave me hanging." She said while elbowing me in the side in playful way. I could tell she was warming up to me and it just made my job easier, this game would be too easy and I was little sad that it would end too quickly.

"I have done swimming all my life…nothing for school but I was in a league growing up and when I went to college I did swimming as my sport." I explained. Hoping that would be enough for her, I did not want to talk about my past.

"And." She probed. "She was defiantly going to be a good reporter," thought.

"And I was stupid." I replied back. I hated talking about it and I don't know why I brought it up. That was part of my life that was actually true.

"I will tell you an embarrassing story if you tell me yours." She said with a smile.

"Mines not embarrassing really." I said back.

"Oh…but you already told me so much…its going to bug me if you don't tell me." She said while biting her lip. I could tell how much she wanted to know and for some reason I wanted to tell her.

"You really want to know?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…I really do." She said while smiling at me, but it was a true smile.

"Okay…I was in my junior year at Princeton and we were going to this big meet in Florida and I was so excited…I was swimming four different strokes," I paused while remembering the meet. Everything had been perfect, until I screwed up. "I had got qualified for the second round with a buddy mine for the 200 free and 100 breast and I was up for the 200 fly," I stopped. "Which are the butterfly and breaststroke and freestyle." I explained. I was figuring she did not know what I was talking, most people I tried to explain things to asked questions about what is 'the fly' or what is 'the breast'?

"I know…I love watching the Olympics for swimming." She smiled at me.

"So do I do…if I ever get the chance to watch it." I laughed. I haven't got to watch the last one, the 2004 one. I was in another country getting shot at the time of the 2004 Olympics. "But I was up for the 200 fly and I had been hurt before this meet…I had pulled something in my shoulder and my coach was threatening not to let me swim…so I covered up how sore my shoulder was and coach let me swim…but right after the 100 breast…my shoulder was killing me again…so I took some more of my pills that my doctor had given me…I got in the pool and I was on my last lap when everything became fuzzy and I blacked out after hitting the side of the pool." I paused letting myself remember that time. "I almost drowned…if it hadn't been for one of my teammates…my coach was so pissed that I had lied about how hurt I actually was and that I had taken too many pills." I said while pausing. "I was so embarrassed…because I was going to school to become a doctor and I couldn't tell how much I should have taken and then coach told me because I let the team down and that I had lied to him…he was kicking off the team…coach told me I was an embarrassment and that I had let my team down…because there was no one to compete in the butterfly and I was also in medley relay." I breathed out and bit my tongue while trying not remember too much. "I let my team down and I haven't been able to forgive myself." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose. I hated remembering what I had done. That was part of my life that I hated the most and wished I could redo it.

"Wow," She breathed. "We all make mistakes…it's not something you should beat yourself up for." She said while placing her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Try telling my father that or my coach." I whispered. I knew I was making up this part.

"What about your father?" She asked.

"My father is a politician and I disappointed him when I didn't become a doctor because I was so embarrassed with myself." I lied. My parents had been upset that I had actually done something like that, but they had not been disappointed in me. They just told me to do better and to grow up. I wasn't a little kid anymore and I shouldn't be acting like one.

"That's wrong." She whispered. A tiny part of me hated lying to her. The other part of me was happy that she was feeling bad for my fake life.

"I know but he expected me to become a doctor or something in politics…but I changed my major after everything and went into history." I lied.

"I don't understand why your father would be disappointed." She said while shaking her head. "My parents would never be like that."

"He just was…so he told me to make it up to him…that I should join the army and if I didn't…I lost everything…and so I joined…because I wanted to keep my money…I suppose your right about one thing with me." I grinned at her. I had just told her something about my life that only few people knew and it was actually partly true. I had gone to college to become a doctor and I was part of the swim team at college, but I did not go to Princeton. I actually went to Harvard and I quit after I got kicked off the swim team. After I quit school, I somehow landed myself in the job I am doing now and actually I complain about it, but I would never quit. I could not believe I had just told her that.

"That sucks." She whispered.

"It does." I said with a small smile. "I think we should finish our game…mmh." I said while pointing back to the golf course.

"Okay," She sighed. "But I get one more stroke at this ball." She said while heading for her ball. I had to shake my head at her and laugh. She hit the ball again and missed again. "Well crap." I could hear her talking to herself. "Can I please have one more try?" She begged. I just chuckled.

"Okay…just one more." I said with a smile. She hit the ball again and it landed in the hole this time. She clapped her hands and smiled back at me.

"Finally." I laughed while sitting my ball down on the ground. "Now please move." I said while motioning with my hand for her to move off the course. I was smirking at her and she just shook her head and stepped off the course.

"Rude much." She said while laughing.

"No…I was just saving you from being hit with my golf ball." I laughed.

"What a gentlemen." She said while smiling and laughing.

"I am." I laughed while hitting my ball with the club, it went into the hole quickly and I turned around to smirk at her. She just stuck her tongue at me.

"Now that's just not fair." She pouted has we moved over to the next hole.

* * *

**BPOV**

**Later on,**

We had just gotten done with the mini golf and I ended up beating him and I told him proudly that it was from years of going to the golf course with Alice. I could see that he was a little take back that I had lied to him, but I could also tell that he was kind of turned on that I had lied to him too. We were now at the pool that had a couple of water slides. I was taking off my shirt when Edward began to ask me a question.

"You have a tattoo?" He asked while pointing to the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah…it's the Egyptian Ankh...the girls have the same one." I said while smiled. "It's the symbol for –"

"Symbol for life." He said while cutting me off. I smiled and shook my head yes.

"Not many people know what it is…not even the boys who went out and got one…even though we told them not to." I said while laughing. The boys had wanted to get the same tattoo as us, but we told them that it was only something for us girls. So of course they went off to get a tattoo done and told us since we wouldn't let them in our club that they were going to make a club just for them and share a tattoo together. Turned out to be the same tattoo as the one that we got, just different design of the Ankh. The girls and me have never laughed so hard in our lives. They said it was not fair of us to forget about them.

"Who are these guys I keep hearing about?" He asked. He sounded a little worried, but I think he was trying to cover it. I had to smile because that meant he was at least attracted to me and that was something, right. I did not know if was a good thing for him to be attracted to me, because I knew he was a player, but like Rose said, we are only on this ship for eleven days. Why not have a little fun.

"My best friends…well accept for Rose and Alice." I said with a smile. "There is Jake…I have known him since birth." I smiled. "His father and mine were the best of friends." I said while biting my lip. I hated remembering that my father was gone.

"Were?" He asked. I knew what he was asking.

"Before my father passed away." I explained. Talking about my father always made me sad, but happy too. "He had been the Police Chief in our small town." I said while rubbing at my eyes. I could feel them tearing up and I did not want to cry in front of him. I felt like a baby because most of the time when I thought of my father, I would cry.

"Sorry." He replied. He seemed to mean what he had said.

"It's fine…it's only been a year and I haven't gotten over it yet."

"It's not something you can just get over." He said while smiling.

"I know…many people think you can…but you just can't…there are so many things that remind me of him everyday." I said while trying to give him a smile, but it turned out sadder. A lot of people thought I should be over my fathers passing by now. It bugged me that they thought that. It had only been a year since January 19th. For the longest time, I was in denial about my father's passing. Just recently have I actually stopped denying his passing and let myself feel the sadness that I had hidden from. I suppose I was lying, because I still denied his passing some days and I did not want to believe that he was gone. At his funeral, I only cried once, because the man in the casket was not my father. The funeral home did a horrible job and I just could not face that it was my father in the casket. My school told mom that I should go see a grief counselor. There was no way in hell I was seeing one, I did not want to talk about my feelings. I never understood why people could not just get that. He was my father and my father alone; I wanted to deal with it in my own way.

"So Jake?" He asked, while bringing me out of my thoughts. I blushed a bit at not realizing that I had stopped talking. It seemed like he was trying to change the subject.

"Jacob is two years older than me and like my brother…he is just like you…a player." I laughed, while trying to forget about what we had been talking about.

"Who says I am a player." He laughed back.

"I do because you act like Jake." I laughed more. "When I was born…I guess Jake was there and his mother held him down so he could see me…my mom was holding me and mom say's Jake replied with 'She's pretty.' I said in a baby voice that made him laugh. "He has protected me and made sure that I had fun…safe fun." I said while laughing more. "Even though he was two years older than me…he let me tag along with him and his buddies…there's Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, Seth and Leah…she always tagged along because she was in love with Sam, but nothing has ever happened." I said with a smile. "All the boys love me has a little sister and didn't care that I was tagging along with them or that I was year younger…well except Paul, but he is a hot head and most of the time he's okay with me being around." I explained. Those boys were the best and I loved hanging out at the reservation with them. They were all like my big brothers. I just could not stand Leah. She was a sweet girl most of the time, but she was a little too into Sam. Sam has a girlfriend name Emily that he will probably end up marrying.

"So are those the guys you're talking about?" He asked in a curious tone.

"No…see Jake grew up on an Indian reservation…along with the boys," I paused. "So I never went to school with them…only see them on the weekends or holidays and some parts of the summer." I smiled.

"So who are these other guys?" He asked.

"There Jasper…he is Alice's boyfriend and you can tell how much he loves her by just being around him for a few minutes…its so cute." I smiled. "Jasper is the calm one out of us…the smart one too…he's the one that mediates any of the fights we may have in our group too…he's just great." I laughed. "It's funny because he came to us in Third grade from Texas and he's all but lost his southern accent…but it shows up sometimes." I smiled while thinking of Jasper. "He like my brother to and so is Emmett…the other one I was talking about…how I became friends with Emmett was because of Jazz…Em...he came in during the summer before our fifth grade year and joined the football team, so him and Jazz got to know each other and I was suppose to be hanging out with Jasper when I first met Emmett -" I said while smiling. I remembered the first time I met Emmett. Jasper and me were supposed to be hanging out and getting ice cream that day, and he had asked Emmett to tag along and the rest is history. Emmett soon after that became my biggest protector. Anytime any of the guys in high school would even glance at me, he was knocking the shit out of them. Maybe that's why I don't have a boyfriend. He is also very protective of Rose and Alice, mostly Rose but that is because he is in love with her.

"So was this before Jasper and Alice started dating?" He asked while cutting me off.

"Yeah…but I still hang out with Jasper…without the rest of them…he's like my big brother…but Jazz and Allie did not start dating until sixth or seventh grade," I paused while remembering Alice coming over to my house smiling all big because Jasper finally asked her out. "So I went out for ice cream with Jazz and he invited Emmett along and from that moment on…we were just stuck with him and he became one of my greatest friends and another brother that I didn't need…he is more like my annoying brother than the other two," I laughed. "Finally in our senior of high school…Emmett finally asked Rose out." I laugh again. "He had been asking since freshman year and she kept turning him down…its was kind of sad to watch." Remembering how many times he would come to me, asking why she did not like him and I remember not being able to answer, because Emmett is actually a great catch.

"So your friends are dating each other?" He asked while grinning at me.

"Yeah…but it doesn't cause any problems…because we are friends first and foremost." I smiled. "So are we going to go down these slides or no?" I asked while playfully hitting his arm.

"Yeah…I need to beat you anyway." He laughed.

"Still sore from losing to a girl?" I laughed and bit my lip.

"No…not at all." He laughed while pulling me along with him has he walked closer to the slides. We climbed up the top of the slide and were shown to which slide we would be going down.

"Can you make sure we go down at the same time…we have a game going on?" I asked the person assisting me.

"Sure doll." The slide operator said. He looked to be in his early thirties maybe, or maybe older.

"Thank you…you see that guy there," I said while pointing at Rafael. "He is sore from losing to me at mini golf and I think he wants to win back some of his pride." I laughed and the guy laughed with me.

"Are you talking about me?" Rafael asked.

"Nope." I said while laughing more.

"Okay…at the count of three…you guys can go down…one…two…three." The man said and I pushed myself off the landing of the slide and started hurdling down the slide, but I managed to slow myself down, trying to let Rafael win. I came splashing into the pool at the end of the slide and smacking right into Rafael's firm back. I was blushing so bad when our naked skin touched and I could feel how firm he was. I could feel how muscular he really was, but he was more lean than anything.

"You won…no fair." I said while pouting and standing.

"You let me win didn't you?" He questioned. I turned away because I knew he would catch on that I had let him win.

"Actually no…I wanted to win but got stuck." I lied and tried not to laugh, it just turned into a snort and that made me laugh.

"Sure you did." He said while laughing and helping me out of the pool. We walked over to where are stuff was and began to dry off.

"I really did get stuck…I forgot if you press your back down on the slide…it slows you down." I lied more. He just grinned at me and pulled me into towards him, while taking my towel from me and trying my hair off.

"So whats next?" I asked while throwing my shirt back on and slipping into my skirt.

"Follow me my milady." He said while offering me his arm.

"I could get use to this." I said while blushing. I could not believe how much fun I was having. I enjoyed spending time with him and I could not get an enough of him.

"A lady should always be treated like a lady." He said with a smile and showing me towards our next activity.


	9. Barbados

**Hello, this is a new chapter and I hope everyone loves it. ********************Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Please review and let me know. No flames though. I would like to get at least five reviews by Oct. 5th. I would like to know if anyone likes this story or not. If I only get one review, I will get writing. I enjoy this story and got many ideas for it. So please review and let me know what you think, but no flames.**

* * *

**June 1st, Barbados**

**BPOV**

We had to take a half hour bus ride to this beach; the bus went all the way through town. So that was nice, I got to see the parliament buildings and now I was sitting here on this relaxing beach and would be able to stay for the a few hours. The beach was amazing with its white sands and palm trees. Everything was prefect, even the light breeze that danced across my skin. We were only going to be in Barbados for nine hours and I was fine with that because today was all about relaxing. I had woken up early and went running with Rafael, that was a lot of fun. I see the girls sunbathing beside me. Alice was dressed in a pink triangle bikini top, with pink cheeky bottoms. Rose on the other hand was wearing a yellow spotted bandeau bikini top and yellow double string stripped bikini bottoms. I was wearing a purple bandeau bikini top and purple stringed bottoms. I was beginning to lay down when I saw the most gorgeous thing ever. Rafael was coming out of the ocean; water was running down his nice lean body and I wanted to lick the water off of his chest. I could see him walking towards me with a lopsided smile on his face. I smiled back at him while blushing.

"That boy really must like you." Rose said while sitting up on her elbows and looked at were I was staring. I laughed in a nervous way, because I was not sure about my feelings.

"Bella you need to be safe." Alice said while never getting up.

"I know Allie…it's not like that." I tried to explain, but was cut off my Rafael talking.

"Bella." Rafael said while taking a seat beside me.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Enjoying beautiful Barbados...and you?" He asked with a grin.

"The same." I said while smiling at him. "You did not say anything about it earlier today when I saw you…but I do remember mentioning that I was going on this excursion." I smirked at him.

"The guys wanted to spend the day at the beach and I just tagged along." He said while grinning. My heart did this little flip-flop thing in my chest and I began to blush badly. "Well speak of the devil." He said while laughing and looking over to a couple that was headed towards us.

"Is that Javier?" I asked while motioning with my head towards the couple. The guy looked familiar from the one that Rafael had pointed out the first day we had met, but I did not recognize the girl. The girl was very beautiful, she looked like she could out shine Rose and that was saying something. This girl had dark brown curly hair and olive skin.

"Yeah and that's his girlfriend Ana." Rafael said while smiling. "Javier is good…but ya…Ana doesn't like me so much." He said while looking back at me.

"So you're not her favorite person?" I laughed.

"You could say that…long story." Rafael said quickly because Javier and Ana had gotten closer. I could tell that Ana did not like Rafael; she was glaring at him.

"Hey man." Javier said in Spanish, but I understood him.

"Hey." Rafael said while doing a funny hand trick with Javier.

"So is this the brunette?" Javier asked Rafael in Spanish, while taking a seat beside Rafael. Ana set down beside Javier and turned to look out at the ocean.

"Yeah and she has a name." Rafael said in broken Spanish. I had to smile at that.

"Sorry beautiful…my names Javier…Rafa here as talked about you none stop." Javier said while sticking out his hand for me to shake. He had spoken to me in broken Spanish and it had thrown me off a bit, because just a few minutes go, he had talked to Rafael in Spanish.

"Hello…my names Bella." I said while blushing and shaking his larger hand.

"It's nice to meet you…this here is my girlfriend Ana." He said while motioning over to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hello." I said to the young girl, but she ignored me. "Hola." I said while switching over to Spanish, thinking that maybe she did not understand me. She still ignored me and I looked at Javier while trying to smile.

"Ignore her…I do." Rafael whispered to me. I just looked at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Ignore Rafa…Ana is just shy." Javier said in broken Spanish and smiled at me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." His smile got bigger.

"You too." I smiled. Both of the guys were staring at me, but really they were staring behind me. "I forgot to introduce them didn't I?" I asked Rafael and Javier. They both shook their heads yes. "Do they look mad?" I asked.

"Why don't you turn around Bells and find out." Rose said while touching my shoulder. I jumped a bit and turned around to both of the girls staring at me. They did not look too happy that I had forgotten them.

"I am sorry." I said while biting my lip and smiling at the girls. Rose smiled back, but Alice was too busy glaring at Rafael. "These are my best friends in the world…there like my sisters." I said while smiling at the guys. "This here is Rosalie…but we all call her Rose." I said while pointing to Rose. She batted her eyelashes at the boys and smiled. I could tell that boys found her to be gorgeous, all guys did.

"It's nice to meet you…so are you like your buddy?" Rose asked Javier. I wanted to hide; I could not believe that Rose had just brought that up.

"What do you mean?" Javier asked. I could tell that he was confused.

"She means…are you a player like your friend?" Alice spoke up.

"And that's Alice for you." I said while blushing. "Alice please." I mouthed at her and she just shook her head no. Once Alice did not like someone, she would never give them another chance.

"No…I am not…Ana here is the only one for me," Javier said in a broken Spanish and I had to smile. It was so sweet at the way he was staring at his girlfriend. "And Rafa here isn't so bad." Javier said while smiling.

"Could I have your attention today beautiful?" Rafael whispered Italian in my ear. I could not understand what he was saying, but Rose did. I remember I told him that I found Italian to be very pretty and it was one language that I loved to hear a guy speak to me.

"So you speak Italian too…should I be worried." Rose said back in Italian to Rafael. He just shook his head and smiled down at me. I could not understand what they were talking about. "Good…because if you do anything to mess with her…I promise you I know people who could bury you and you would never see the light of day again." Rose said in Italian. Before anyone could say anything, Javier began to laugh so hard, until Rafael slapped him up beside the head.

"Sorry…that was just funny." Javier said with a smile. I hated questioning everything, but with Javier understanding Rose, it made me question things.

"Shut man." Rafael said in Spanish, while turning to glare at Javier.

"Do we understand each other?" Rose said in Italian to Rafael.

"I wouldn't do that." Rafael said in English. He smiled at Rose. I was so confused about what they were saying back and forth to each other.

"Good." Rose said while smiling, but it sickly sweet smile. One that creeped you out when you saw it.

"And man…me and Ana are going down to the water." Javier said in broken Spanish and standing. He smiled at us." It was nice meeting you."

"The same." Rose said while smiling at him.

"So can I borrow you today?" Rafael asked me in English.

"I don't know…I'm suppose to be spending time with the girls…this whole trip was for us to spend time together." I said while smiling at him.

"Go…have fun." Rose said while laying back down on her towel and slipping her glasses over her eyes.

"What?" Alice squeaked. "Don't tell her that."

"Alice…I already told him that if he screws up…that he will be in so much trouble…she will be fine." Rose said while smiling.

"Is that what you were asking him?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Rose said while giving Rafael a stern look. "Now go have fun." Rose said while smiling at me.

"I hate to say this," Alice said while rolling her eyes. "But go have fun Bella…you deserve it." Alice said while grinning at me. "But do not leave this beach without telling us."

"Well I guess I am yours." I said while smiling at Rafael. "What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise." Rafael said while grinning at me. "Come on." He said while standing and giving me his hand. He helped me up and picked up my towel and bag.

"Remember what I said." Alice called out while we were leaving. I just shook my head at her.

"I hear ya mom." I called back laughing. I could hear Rose laughing also and then she yelped in pain. I am figuring that Alice had hit Rose for laughing at her.

"Your friends are great." He said while taking my hand in his and leading me to a more secluded area of the beach. There was no one walking around, it was just us two standing there.

"It's so pretty." I whispered as I looked on the horizon. The waves were lapping onto the shoreline.

"It is…but not has pretty as you." He said while sitting down and bringing me down with him. I began to laugh when I fell. I set between his legs and he placed his hands on my knees and resting his head on my shoulder.

"You really need to quit making me blush." I said while blushing from being this close to him. We had become close, but not too close. We had talked about so many different things.

"I like your blush…it's so beautiful." He said while kissing my cheek and I blushed more. My cheeks were beginning to feel like they were on fire.

"Thank you." I said while biting my lip and looking up at him. Before I could think, he reached down and kissed my lips. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him with wide eyes. I was breathing a bit harder and I was beyond confused. "What was that?" I asked.

"I think it was a long time coming." He said while smiling at me.

"But we barely know each other." I said while beginning to move, I turned around to face him when he placed both of his hands on my hips. I tried to move again, but he wasn't letting me go anywhere. I was beginning to freak out and I think he could tell that because he began to rub circles with one of his thumbs into my hip.

"But we have spent almost every minute together…I am sorry if it's a little fast…but I really do enjoy your company and what's wrong with enjoying each others company while were on this cruise?" He asked while pulling me towards him and kissing me again. I don't know what over came me, but I placed both of my hands on his face and began to kiss him back. I could not believe I was kissing him, but it felt like fireworks were going off in my body and nothing else matter. I was feeling things that I did not understand. It was making my body feel all tingly. Finally realizing what I was doing, I began to push against his chest and trying to get away from him.

"Please Rafael." I begged.

"Just feel." He said while kissing me again and oh boy did I feel. "Have a little fun my little Virgin Mary." He said while breaking away from me and I whimpered, which made me want to smack myself. I could not believe he was making me act this way. He began to kiss my neck and I let him. "See…good girl." He said in a broken Spanish.

"Rafael what are you doing to me?" I whispered while grabbing at his shoulders. I could not believe the pleasure I was feeling. He pulled back and stared at me with hood eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked while breathing hard.

"Have you ever done anything with a guy before?" He asked. I was a little embarrassed and did not know what I should say.

"No…I just have never found the one." I said while blushing.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about beautiful." He said while smiling. "Its make me happy that I am the first to kiss you and I promise I will not go any faster than you want me to." He said while giving me a small peck on the lips. I pulled back quickly and looked at him with a questionable look on my face.

"Please stop Rafael," I begged. "I do not know you…you do not even know my last name." I whispered.

"Then tell me beautiful…what is your full name."

"I barely know you." I whispered again.

"How about I tell you my full name…mmh and then you will tell me yours." He said while smiling at me.

"Fine," I sighed. Knowing that he would make me tell him my last name. "Tell me."

"Its…Rafael De La Cruz De luca." He said while smiling at me.

"That's a long name." I replied.

"It's Spanish culture for ya…normally one is given their mothers maiden name and their fathers last name…but in my case, my mother had been American…so I got my father's full name"

"I know…but still it's so long." I laughed.

"Yeah it is…but you can take that up with my parents." He laughed. "Now tell me your name."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I replied.

"In Italian…Bella means beautiful."

"I know…many people tell me that," I said while blushing. "And it's the reason my father named me Isabella."

"Lets play twenty questions." He said while grinning at me.

"What for?" I asked.

"To get to know each other better…wasn't this your idea?" He said while smiling at me.

"Yes but," I said while shaking my head. "Why twenty questions."

"Just go along with it…at least we will know each other better." He said while smirking.

"Fine," I sighed. "But about just ten questions?" I asked while looking into his aquamarine eyes.

"Fair enough." He said while smiling. "Do you want to go first or should I?" He asked.

"You should." I said while turning around and sitting back down, while I rested my back against his firm chest. He rested his head against the top of my head.

"Okay…I know about your friends and father…but what about your mother…what does she do?" He asked.

"She's the high school art teacher back home." I said while playing with his hands. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"Well I told you about my dad…supposedly my mother was an heiress and from what father tells me…flightily." He replied. "I really don't remember her."

"Oh…I am sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." He said. "Tell me what is your favorite color?" He asked.

"Green…what about you?"

"I don't know…I think I am starting to like brown." He replied and I began to blush.

* * *

**Later on,**

I don't know how I ended up at a little café; Rafael was sitting in front of me smiling. I changed into the clothes that I had brought; I was now wearing a black open back tunic with purple, pink and aqua blue flowers all over the dress. It had flowly flutter sleeves and the dress hit me about mid-thigh, it was not something that I would normally wear. I was also in a pair of Grecian sandals.

"So are you enjoying Barbados?" He asked me.

"Yes…it's so beautiful and the ocean is so crystal clear and it's just," I sighed while trying to figure out what to say. "I don't know how to explain it…but it's picturesque."

"It is…why don't we get something to eat here and then go shopping around?" He asked while smiling at me.

"Sounds good…I need to get something for my mom and my friends back home anyway." I said while taking a sip of my tea that I had bought. I felt like being British, since Barbados had been a British colony once. Rafael had ordered a dark coffee and was slowly drinking it.

"Then its settled…we will go shopping." He said while finishing his coffee and standing. He gave me his hand and I took it, he helped me up and we made our way out of the Café and towards a little shopping area. Everything was crowded and Bella was a little nervous. Rafael threw one of his arms over around her shoulders and took her into a small shop. The small store was a jewelry shop with various items. Bella went off to look at one of the glass cases and could see different various items in the case. "See anything you like?" Rafael asked has he came to stand behind me.

"It would probably be too much." I said while turning to leave the little shop, when a little old woman came up to us.

"Do you need any help?" The woman asked.

"No thank you." I said while turning to leave again, but this time Rafael stopped me.

"Can I see that anklet?" He said in broken Spanish while pointing to a small ankle bracelet.

"Sure." The woman said and took out the little anklet and showed it to Rafael. It was a beautiful white gold anklet with a single sliver colored dolphin dangling from the middle of it. It was a very beautiful piece.

"What size is it?" He asked in broke Spanish, while smiling at the old woman.

"It's a ten inch." The woman said while looking at the tag on the anklet.

"What size do you wear?" He asked while turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked in a surprise tone.

"You heard me." He said while laughing.

"I don't know…depends on the anklet…but I can't afford that." I said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it," He said while smiling. "Can I see that," He said while pointing at the anklet. The old woman gave the anklet to Rafael and he handed it to me. "Try it on."

"I am not letting you buy this for me," I sighed but he gave a look that said just try it on. "Fine." I said while taking the anklet and putting it around my ankle and clasping it together. It fit perfectly and it made her frown.

"It fits… perfect," Rafael said with a smile while turning to face the old lady again. "How much?" He asked.

"You cannot buy this for me Rafael." I said while unclasping the anklet from my ankle and beginning to hand it back to the old woman.

"Let me buy this for you," Rafael sighed while turning to face me. "Don't take it from her and I will be buying it." He said with a smile.

"It's 108.00 dollars," The woman smiled. I know my mouth was gaping open at the price the old woman had just said. "We only take the Barbadian dollar."

"Of course," Rafael said while getting his wallet out of his pocket and taking out money that did not look like it was U.S. money. I suppose it was what she called the Barbadian dollar. He handed her the money over and then directed me outside.

"This was too expensive." I said while frowning.

"In America…it would have been 54.00 dollars…it's not that much money." He said while grinning at me.

"Its enough…I can't accept this…I am sorry." I said while handing the anklet back to him, but he refused by shaking his head.

"Please accept it…I really want you to have it," He said while smiling and taking the anklet from me. He placed the anklet around my ankle and clasped the ends together. "It looks beautiful on you." He said while kissing my calf. I looked down at him and began to blush.

"Stop…get back up here." I said while pulling him back to his feet. He just chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't help it…it looks beautiful on you."

"You shouldn't have bought it." I said while folding my arms across my chest.

"Come on." He said while tugging on my arm. I finally began to smile and gave in; he threw his arm around my shoulder and directed me towards another store. I ended up picking up my mother things and boys something. By the time we got done with our seventh shop, the sun was starting to set and it was during the part of the day that sky was this beautiful pink color, along with a soft orange. It was gorgeous outside. We walked back towards the beach area and there was music being played. I could see couples dancing with each other and before I knew what was happening, he had pulled me towards him and we were slow dancing to the music. The music that was playing something Latin and very sexy. I watched has the other couples danced in a very sensual way and I was beginning to become embarrassed when I could feel my body react to his, has we moved together like we were ballroom dancers, dancing some sort of the tango/salsa dance and I could not believe I was able to move the way I was. He had placed both of his hands on my hips and I was moving them like I actually had rhythm, I was moving them to the beat of the music. I had gone with Alice to a few of her dance lessons, because Alice thought Rose and me should learn how to dance. I disagreed, but what can you do when you best friend is begging you. Alice did mostly ballet, but she also learned many different dances. So I learned how to do a few dances with her, like that of salsa and tango and many more, even though I have no rhythm. The music finally ended and he dipped me low and then brought me back up after a few minutes, but not before kissing me. It was with filled with passion and I was breathless and could not believe what had just happened.


	10. St Lucia

**This is a new chapter and I hope everyone loves it. ********************Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Please review and let me know. No flames though. The next chapter will be up on October 5th, but I thought I would be nice and upload a new one now, since the next update isn't until then. Please review, but no flames. I would like to see what people think of this story. **

* * *

**St. Lucia, June 2nd**

**BPOV**

I could hear Rose and Alice talking about how cool this activity was going to be. I was barely listening to them; my mind was elsewhere. I could not forget about how it felt to kiss Rafael and when were dancing, I felt connected to him. I did not like thinking that I was actually falling for him. He was bad news, I knew that much, but he had been everything a gentlemen should be. I was beyond confused about my feelings, because did I actually feel something for him and did I want too. I was new to these types of feelings.

"Bella you listening…were are getting off the bus and we have to hike up these step," Alice said while shaking me and pointing out the window. I smiled at her and picked up my bag that was carrying all my stuff.

"Yeah Allie…I'm listening."

"Sure you were," Rose laughed while moving out of the seat she was sitting in and heading for the front of the bus. "So where's lover boy?" She laughed has she got off the bus, with me behind her, scowling.

"I think you hit a nerve." Alice laughed. I just sighed and shook my head at them.

"So where is he at?" Rose asked while linking arms with Alice and me, leading up the steps. "He normally following you around…like a lost puppy or something." Rose laughed more.

"For your information…he is with his friends today," I said while smiling. "They were supposed to go ziplining." I smirked at her.

"Damn…lucky asses." Rose said with a pout.

"I told him you wanted to go," I smirked more. "He even said that you could have went with them…but I told him you were suppose to be spending time with us."

"You are evil…when you haven't spent anytime with us." Rose grumbled and I tried to laugh. I felt bad that I had ignoring them, but Rose had pushing me towards him. We finally made it to the mud bath. I pulled my blue cover-up romper over my head, leaving me in my white bathing suit. It was a triangle top and string bottoms. Alice was wearing a green bathing suit; it was a bandeau top and low-rise hipkini bottom. Rose followed me and was wearing a white bathing suit. We stuff are stuffed into the lockers we bought and headed out to the mud bath. It was completely outside and looked like a muddy river really that led down into a small pool area. There was a blue picnic table sitting off to the side, beside the small little waterfall that was flowing from the small pool area they had. There were also steps down to the muddy river, on the other side of the river; there were huge rocky cliffs. I was a little speechless at what I was looking; I snapped a few pictures of the area and then turning to snap a few pictures of Rose and Alice who were posing for me. There were only a few seats left in the pool area. I felt a little weird about getting into the mud. Rose tied her long blonde hair up and slid without a second thought. Alice stuck her toe in first and then looked at Rose and me like something was wrong with us for sitting in the mud. The only thing I could agree with her was that the area smelled like sulphur.

"Get in Alice." Rose said while flicking the mud at her.

"But it will ruin my bathing suit." Alice said while pouting.

"Alice," I laughed. "Get in."

"Fine," Alice said while finally sliding in. "Happy," Alice huffed. "It actually feels nice."

"See." I said while sighing and letting my headrest on the back of the pool. On this activity we got to see Morne Fortune viewpoint and two little fishing villages, we were actually in Soufriere now. The drive here was over an hour-long, but what can I say when I got see Pintos and the Caribbean Sea. I have to say we got lucky. I would have to do everything to make this up to my mother.

"This is nice." Rose said after a while of silence.

"Yes it is," I said while smiling. "Are mothers did great."

"So have you and lover boy been?" Rose asked.

"Fine…I suppose," I said while biting my lip and looking down at the mud that covered my hands. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Rose said while smiling at me.

"Nothing to talk about." I replied back.

"Really…then why were saying his name while you slept last night." Rose said while smirking at me. 'Damn,' I thought. I talked in my sleep about anything and everything, mostly when my mind was on a certain subject.

"Doesn't look that way Bella." Alice laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while blushing, because I hadn't told them about them that Rafael had kissed me.

"Well she is talking about the blush that has painted your cheeks." Rose laughed.

"I am serious…nothing has happened." I said while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Whatever you say Bell," Alice laughed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Allie…you know I won't" I laughed and smiled at her. I was becoming pissed that she would keep bringing that up, but I suppose she was just protecting me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood beside James as he slid the keycard through the lock on the door.

"You have the surveillance taken care…correct?" I asked while pressing on the earpiece I had in my ear. I could hear Felix on the other end, has he said:

"Yes boss…you guys will not show up on any tapes…no one will know that you were there." Felix was our tech guy; he was not field agent, but more of tech support. He did all of our surveillance and made sure we were protected. He's a good hacker to; he's hacked into many different government websites around the world. I watched has James opened the door and I followed him in. The room was huge compared the room I had on this ship. We were in the living room that had a beautiful view of the ocean the large balcony, with its patio chairs and table. I motioned with my hand to James that I was going to check the bedroom that was separated from the room by two large French doors. Inside the bedroom, there was a huge king size bed with a dresser and desk and chair. I began to comb through the room, looking in the large closet and bathroom that was connected. Inside there was separate shower and whirlpool tub and double sinks. People like this disgusted me, with all there money. We were searching for this thing that our bosses wanted and only Mr. Volturi had it. It was suppose to be a desk and it could possibly wipe out the U.S. government. It had secrets on our government officials that could lead to a lot of problems. With this information, it could and would weaken our government for our countries to take over. Before I could walk back into the bedroom area, James came walking in, empty handed.

"Didn't find anything boss." James said while off his black gloves.

"I haven't either." I said while pitching the bridge of my nose.

"He must have left it back home or Jane has it."

"When's Jane going to be out of her cabin?" I asked while touching the earpiece.

"Boss…she's out on an excursion until 5pm…its 3 right now…and the ship leaves port at 7pm." Felix replied back.

"Can you get us access to her room before then…there nothing here?" I asked while pressing the earpiece again.

"Yes…shouldn't be so hard," I could hear Felix reply while he typed away at his computer. "Sirs on the same excursion…want me to link with him?" He asked. 'Shit,' I thought. Demetri is our head boss and he liked to have me take care of everything and he hated when I fucked up. This would be listed as a fuck up, because we are hacking into things and did not find anything. I made it seem like it was easy and it was not.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Ask him if he noticed either one of them wearing it and get me access to her room." I said while pushing the earpiece.

"Hold on," Felix replied back. I could hear him talking to our boss. "He said that he will keep an eye out and that Jane doesn't have it, neither does father or brother," Felix replied. "I'm sorry boss."

"No reason to be sorry…can you access her cabin or do you need more time?" I asked.

"Yeah…one of you needs to come pick up the new key card."

"Okay…James will be there in a few minutes." I replied back to while pushing James out the door.

"Go get the key card and meet me at her cabin." I said while nodding for James to hurry up. I headed in the other direction; Jane's cabin was on the same deck as her father's cabin. Actually the cabins should be done in the same design. I made myself look like I was not just waiting for someone, but was actually doing something. James finally came back, he unlocked the door and we went inside. Jane's cabin was done the same has her fathers, her brother's cabin was right next door, but was smaller for the way the layout looks. I made my way into the bedroom area and began my search. I could not find anything. No desk, nothing that could be used to store computer files on them. James came into the room.

"Did you find anything…please tell me you did?" I asked.

"No boss…nothing…I really don't think Mr. Volturi would have left it in his son's care." James said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Crap…this is not good…we need to check Alec's cabin too." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Felix made a key card for that too." James said while pulling out another key card. We made our way out of the room and next door to the other room. The cabin was not as big has the other two cabins, but it was still nice. There was king size bed off to the side, with a sofa and armchair, and even a coffee table. There was also a desk and chair off to the side. I left James to check this area and went towards the bathroom. The bathroom was even smaller with its shower and double sinks. I checked the room, top to bottom, but could not find anything. I was beginning to worry that we would not find it.

"Did you find anything?" I asked James while coming out of the room.

"No…there is nothing here and our time is running out." James said.

"I know…this is not looking good…I don't think Mr. Volturi would leave it back in Italy, but it's not here," I said out loud. "We didn't find anything." I reported to Felix over the earpieces.

"I will let sir know…do you think that maybe it could have been jewelry?" Felix asked.

"Could it be…you're the computer guy?" I asked. I knew that there were cases were this had happen, but we had not thought this possible for this. I do not know why we did not think about this, because that is probably what they did.

"I know of a guy that can turn jump drives into necklaces and bracelets…anything you can think of and he does it for the rich and famous…want me to check if Jane or Mr. Volturi has a made a visit to him?" Felix asked.

"Yeah…because that might be it." I said while ending the conversation and turning back to James. "I guess now we break off." I said while heading for the door to lead us out of the cabin.


	11. St Kitts

**This is a new chapter and I hope everyone loves it. ********************Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Please review and let me know. No flames though. The next chapter will be up on October 19th. I am sorry I am a day late, I was doing a ride along with the police in my small town yesterday, so I did not have time to write up a new chapter. I do hope that you guys like this chapter. It does get a little steamy at the end of this chapter, so I hope you guys like that. Again no flames, but I would like to hear everyone's thoughts, since no one has really reviewed on this story. **

* * *

**St. Kitts, June 3rd**

**BPOV**

I waited with Alice and Rose outside the place we were suppose to be boarding our safari truck to take us up to place where we were suppose to go hiking. I could hear Alice and Rose talking about their boyfriends, so I tried to ignore them. They always found it fun to talk about Jazz and Emmett, but for me I got annoyed with them. I had not spoken to Rafael all day; I did not even see him at the track on the boat. I did not know what to think because I did not know my feelings for him. Turning around because it felt like someone was staring at me, my mouth turned up into a smile, because I notice Rafael standing off to the side of the little shop we were standing in front of. He was standing beside Xavier and Ana, along with another guy that did not look familiar. I was hoping he would not notice me, but before I could turn around to ignore him, he began to walk towards me while smiling.

"Bella." He greeted while kissing my cheek, making me blush badly. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Rafael," I greeted back. "Are you on this excursion?" I asked.

"Yes…I suppose we will get to spend time with each other." He said while smiling.

"Rafael." Rose greeted has she came to stand beside me.

"Rose right?" Rafael asked.

"Correct…you remember Alice." Rose said while bringing Alice to stand beside her. Alice looked pissed that he was standing there.

"How could I forget…she wants to kill me!" Rafael laughed. I could see Alice smirking, and I began to laugh with Rose.

"Just don't hurt Bella and we will be fine." Alice said with a smirk.

"I don't plan on hurting her." Rafael said while throwing arm over my shoulder." Can I spend the day with you?" Rafael whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I am supposed to spend time with them." I said while turning around to face him; I could see how his face fell at the mention of me having to spend time with my friends.

"But after...will you spend time with me?" Rafael asked me. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"I would enjoy that."

"Good…I better get back to my friends." He said before walking back to where his friends where at. I noticed Javier and Ana standing beside a tall muscular guy. He looked to be bigger than Emmett, but I found that odd, because Emmett was huge. I watched has Rafael began to talk to his friends. Our tour guide finally came and loaded us up on to the safari truck. I took a seat by myself, while Rose and Alice took the seat beside me. I could see Rafael and his friends boarding the truck. Rafael smirked at me has he came closer to my seat. I tried not to blush and look out the window. I felt someone sit down beside me and I knew who it was.

"I guess we will get to spend some time together." Rafael laughed.

"I suppose," I laughed. "But won't your friends be disappointed that you're not sitting with them?" I asked.

"No…they will not care." He said while smirking at me. Our tour guide explained that we had short ride to our hiking spot and then we would be hiking up to Souffa Stone and then to Frigate Bay Beach. Our driver started up the truck and we were on our way. Rafael the whole time talked to me and I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Later on, **

We were halfway through our hike and the rainforest was so beautiful, along with the farmland. I saw a couple of goats and tried to get Alice and Rose to take a picture with me and the goat but they declined. We got to sample some of the local seasonal fruit. We were at the Souffa Stone and I was surprise to see that it was just a large stone. I took pictures with Alice and Rose, along with Rafael in front of the stone. I had my bookbag slung over my shoulders, while waiting for everyone to get done taking pictures.

"Okay guys…let's get back on the hike…we are not that far from the beach now." The tour guide said to the group. We began walking again and I felt Rafael sling one of his arms over my shoulders.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah…its so beautiful here." I said while sighing happily.

"It is beautiful…but not as beautiful as you." He said while smiling. I began to blush badly and I tried to hide my face.

"You coming slow pokes?" Rose called to us at the top of hill that we were walking up. I looked around noticing that we were the only ones left at the bottom of the hill.

"Yeah." I called back, while jogging up to of the hill, with Rafael right behind me. When I made it to the top of the hill, it actually was not a hill, but it was a beautiful cliff. I could see the beautiful capital city of Basseterre at the bottom and the surrounding mountains, along with our ship off in the distance. Everything was so beautiful and I could not stop smiling. I began to click way at my camera, taking pictures of Rose and Alice standing by the cliff, along with pictures of Rafael and his friends. I managed to get a couple of pictures with the girls and Rafael. The view was breath-taking and I could not stop looking at it.

"Not much further…the beach is right up ahead." The tour guide called out. We continued our walk towards the beach. I was a little disappointed by the looks of the beach. I could see both Rose and Alice dropping their bags on the sand, before they took off for the water's edge. I stood there staring at the beach, I knew I was frowning because Rafael bumped my shoulder and gave me a small smile. It wasn't so bad, but I had high ups for a tropical beach. I knew that to someone else it would have been a beautiful beach and they would probably think it was everything. I saw its potential, but I was not so impressed.

"Not what you thought?" Rafael asked.

"No…I know it's suppose to be beautiful and probably everyone else thinks that its beautiful…but it just does not impress me." I laughed nervously.

"Understandable Love…you had high hopes and to you it looks like a regular beach." He laughed while wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder. "I could show you a beautiful beach…one that would hold up to your expectations." I finally caught that he called me Love and I started blushing again.

"Yeah and I can't leave Rose and Alice." I said while frowning.

"Come on…I could get us transportation to the beach I am talking about…you will thank me later." He said with a smile.

"I have not spent time with them." I complained. "And this was the point of the trip."

"But shouldn't you be having fun also?" He asked.

"Well yeah…but." I said then I stopped talking.

"No buts…its your trip also." He said while smiling.

"Okay…let me tell them." I said while smiling and going down to the beach area. I could not believe I was doing this, I was supposed to be spending time with them and I could not get enough of Rafael. "Allie…Rose." I called out while shielding my eyes from the blaring sun to look at them. They were jumping around and splashing each other with the water. "Guys." I yelled again. They finally looked at me and smiled. They were still wearing their clothes and I had to laugh at Alice complaining about ruing her outfit.

"You're the one that pulled me into the water first." Rose said while laughing.

"I did not." Alice complained while folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Rose. I had to laugh at them has they came towards me. They were bickering back and forth.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rose asked has they came to a stop in front of me.

"Oh…well," I stumbled over my words. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I could go with Rafael to another beach he knows of." I mumbled.

"What?" Alice screeched.

"Alice," Rose chided. "I suppose that will be okay…but your at a beach right now." Rose said while showing with her hands the beach we were standing on.

"I know…but I just don't like this place." I said while looking down at my feet and biting my lip.

"How does he even know of another beach?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…he just said he did." I mumbled more.

"Bella you can go…but keep your phone on you," Rose said while trying to smile at me. "But tomorrow your spending time with us."

"I know...I know," I said while smiling at her. "I promise and thank you." I said while hugging her.

"I can't believe your leaving us again." Alice complained. I could tell that she was not too happy with me and I could not blame her. I did not know why I had to spend so much time with Rafael, but I did.

"Alice…leave her be." Rose said while trying to direct Alice towards their bags, but Alice was complaining the whole time.

"I will be back before the ship leaves." I called out while meeting Rafael over towards our transportation. There was a taxi waiting for us. It made me wonder how he got us a taxi when we were out at this beach. I wonder if it he had been to St. Kitts before.

"So what beach is this called that you're taking me to?" I asked while getting into the back of the taxi, followed by Rafael.

"It's called Turtle Beach and it's very beautiful." He said while smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"How do you know about the beach…have you been here before?" I asked has the taxis moved along the road towards the beach.

"Yeah…once before," He said, but it was like he was trying to ignore my question, "Remember my father is political leader and I use to get go on trips all the time...mostly because he wanted to get rid of me."

"Oh…but it must have been nice to see different places." I said while smiling. I really did not know what to say to that.

"It was to a point." He said while smiling and taking my hand in one of his bigger hands. It did not take us long to get to the beach and I was amazed by how beautiful the beach was. It was everything I was looking for in a beach. We found a spot on the beach after a few minutes of searching. I took a seat beside him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "So…what do you think?" He asked while kissing the side of neck.

"It is beautiful." I said while smiling.

"It is…but again…not as beautiful has you." He said while smiling down at me.

"Lets go for a swim." I said while taking my blue cover up dress off, leaving me in my push-up triangle bikini top and double string bikini bottoms. I did not want to wear this thing, but all the rest of my bathing suits were wet and Alice and Rose made me wear it. It was a deep blue polka-dotted and stripped, white colored bathing suit. I watched has his eyes darkened and I began to race down to the water's edge. Before I could make it, I could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and then throwing me over their shoulder. I noticed that it was Rafael and I started laughing and hitting his back.

"Put me down." I laughed more.

"No can do Love." He laughed. I could see the water hitting his feet and before I knew it, we both went crashing into the water as wave hit us. Finally being able to stand on my own, I could see Rafael spitting water and trying to stand as the waves kept hitting him. I began to laugh really hard. He looked so funny.

"Are the waves getting to you?" I asked while laughing more. He began to stalk towards me; I pushed him away again when a huge wave hit us. I stood up and began looking for Rafael. I could not see him anywhere.

"Rafael?" I called out. Still nothing, I could see other people in the water, but Rafael was nowhere to be found. "Rafael this is not funny…where are you at?" I called out again. He was starting to scare me, I could not see him anywhere and the waves were getting stronger. I knew Rafael was a good swimmer and diver, but the ocean could be dangerous. "Rafael," I screamed when I felt something grab a hold of my calf. I tried to kick and scream again, but I was being tugged under the water. I gasped when my head went under the water, filling my lungs with water. I soon felt something press against my lips and soon realized that it was Rafael kissing me under the water. We came up out of the water and I pulled away from him, breathing hard. I smacked Rafael hard against his shoulder. He just began to laugh harder and it made me madder. "You are so bad…so…so bad," I said while glaring him; he just smirked at me. "I hate you." I huffed. He pulled me into him and kissed me thoroughly, before throwing me over his shoulder again and running us up to the beach where our stuff was. He laid me down on the towel we had laid out, leaning over me; he began to kiss my shoulder. I pushed on his shoulders, trying to make him stop.

"People will see." I said while pushing at his shoulders again. He just laughed at me.

"No one will see…everyone left because it looks like it's going to start storming." He said while kissing my neck.

"Oh," I laughed while taking a peek at our surroundings. There was no one on the beach; everyone must have left. I could see that the sky had darkened and look like it was going to be a good storm. "It does look like it's going to storm…we should probably get going." I said while smiling up at him.

"It will pass," He said while sucking on my neck. I began to make sounds that I have never made before while I itched my legs up and around his back. He began to untie my top and I threw my arms across my upper body. He laughed and pinned my arms above my head while smiling at me. "Don't hide yourself from me." He said while kissing my chest and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I tried to push him away with my body because he had my arms pinned and because I was embarrassed by what he was doing. That did not work, because he placed one of his hands on either side of my waist, keeping me in place, so he could suck on my breast. I was thanking God that no one was out on the beach with us right now, that would be more embarrassing. I smacked him as hard as I could when I finally got one of my hands free. I felt his teeth graze my right breast, leaving a sting behind because he had bit me when I smacked him.

"Damn it." I yelled at him. He looked up at me, while inching closer to my face; he looked so innocent. His eyes never left mine, while he pushed me roughly into the ground. He began to kiss me roughly and I tried to push him away again, but he tightened his hold on me. He growled at me when I tried to move away from him again. He began to kiss my neck again and I began to moan out of pleasure. I could not believe I was acting this way. I have never once acted like this and I felt so embarrassed.

"Your mine Beautiful…always will be," He smirked at me while kissing my neck. "You just haven't realized it yet." He whispered into my ear while tying my top and rolling off of me. I laid there, embarrassed to move. I could not believe that had just happened.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud, more like I was asking myself. "Rafael," I said quietly, but he did not answer me. I peeked over at him and saw that he was laying beside me with his arm over his face, blocking out the sun. I poke his shoulder and whispered, "I don't belong to you or anyone else." I watch has his body stiffened and he turn to look at me.

"Oh but Beautiful…you are." He said while kissing me roughly. "I plan on making you mine." I just gulped and closed my eyes, begging myself not to cry. I was so embarrassed and terrified. I did not know why I felt terrified by I did. "Shh…Love don't be scared." He said while whipping away a stray tear that was sliding down my face.

"Can we go back to the ship now?" I asked while sitting up.

"Hey," He said while grabbing a hold of my wrist when I tried to stand. "Bella please don't be scared of me…I just like you a lot."

"Rafael," I said while cupping his face with my hands. "I have never done anything with anyone…and what we did took me by surprise and we are on a public beach…anyone could have seen," I said while searching his face for something, I don't know what. "We just met…please do not make me do anything I do not want to do." I begged.

"I would never do that Bella…I will only go as fast as you want me to," He said while kissing me softly. "You are special to me and I know we just met…but like I told you before…your special to me."

"I don't know how," I said while biting my lip and blushing. "But before…I tried to make you stop…but you wouldn't." I mumbled. I remembered him promising me that before and look what happen.

"I got carried away…it won't happen again...I promise." He said while smiling at me and my heart began to little flip-flop thing. He stuck out his hand for me and I took it. He pulled me up and we began to pack up our stuff, before heading out.


	12. Dominica

**********I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I would like to see how many more reviews I can get before November 23rd , so please review. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. Also this whole chapter is smut, so if you do not like that, please do not read. Also you get more of insight into the relationship between Bella and Edward. Please please review on this chapter, I feel like no one likes this story and I really enjoy writing it. I promise it does get more interesting. **

* * *

**Dominica, June 4th**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. Rubbing my eyes I quickly reached from my phone. Turning the alarm off, I set up and began searching for a dry bathing suit. Finally finding one I dressed quickly. I soon found out that I was not wearing my bathing suit, but Rosalie's. I was wearing a pair of orange, low raise strappy Brazilian bikini bottoms. They have strappy braided sides, and is very sexy looking. The top is what caught me off guard when I put it on; the top is an orange push-up crop bandeau top with a lace-up back, almost like a corset. It was too sexy looking for my taste, but I did not have time to change. I was trying to escape the room before the girls woke up. I was supposed to be meeting Rafael in lobby, so he could show me a waterfall that he knew about. I just had not told the girls that I was spending the whole day with Rafael and not them again. The girls and me were supposed to be going to a hot spring and seeing a waterfall today. I could not believe that I was acting this way, this was really not me. I could not believe that I was in Dominica, the one place that I have wanted to visit since I heard about it on the _Travel Channel_ when I was in the 8th grade. I quickly threw a black cover-up dress that as a tie-waist and deep v-neck over my bathing suit; it hits me about mid thigh, so I am happy about that. At least no one would see my bathing suit. Slipping my feet into a pair of flip-flops and writing out a note for the girls, so they wouldn't worry about me, I raced out of the room. I had not even brushed my hair, so I was leaving it down. Shutting the door behind me, I grabbed my purse and darted from the elevator.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood there in the lobby, dressed a pair of khaki shorts and blue shirt, under a white button-up. Which was left hanging up, with the sleeves rolled up too. I was waiting for Bella to make it down to the lobby, because I was showing her to a waterfall that I know about. I did not know why I was spending so much time with her; even my boss is getting annoyed with me. I keep telling him it's easier to follow Jane and her brother this way, but I would be lying when I say that. I do not know what I am feeling for her, I know its not love. To anyone else, well they would disagree with me. I know I want her attention every day we were on this ship, but I was not in love with her. I would not let myself fall in love with her. Shaking my head, I watched as she came off of the elevator and began to walk towards me. The way she was dressed was killing me. I wanted to do things to her that I knew she wouldn't let me do. Walking towards her I took a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the ship and towards our transportation, before she could say anything. I could hear her giggling behind me as we made our way over to the transportation I had ordered. I was able to call a head of time and order a Crossover SUV; it was best type of transportation for the roads in Dominica. I helped Bella into the SUV and then I headed around to my side.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked while smiling at me. I could not get over how stunning she was.

"You will have to wait and see," I chuckled. "But it is going to take your whole day up."

"The girls will be so mad at me," She giggled more as she looked out the window. "I managed to leave them a note before I left…but I normally do not act like this." She said while resting her cheek on her fist, as she rested her elbow on my seats armrest. She stared up at me with these big brown eyes. I do not know why I was smiling to myself at the knowledge that she crazy about me, but I was.

"I hope that's a good thing." I whispered while looking down at her.

"You will have to find out…and you should probably watch the road." She laughed while turning around in her seat. So her back was flat against the passenger seat and her eyes were not set on me anymore, but the road before us. After about twenty-five minutes, we made it the National Park that the waterfall was at. Bella kept looking around with wide eyes, like she was wondering what we were doing here. Helping her out of the car, we began our thirty-minute hike towards the falls. I was hoping that no one would be there today, I had plans for me and Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was getting a little nervous with how long it was taking us to get there.

"Are we there yet…or no?" I asked in a worried tone. I was hoping that he was not taking me out to the woods to kill me, because I trusted him with my life and that surprised me more than anything else.

"Yeah…we are here." He said while laughing. Finally making it to the area right before we could see the falls, Rafael put his hands over my eyes and directed me further into the lush vegetation. When he finally removed his hands from my eyes, the only thing I could see was this beautiful waterfall and shimmering pool. There are magnificent overhanging trees and lush vegetation all around the pool, along with large rocks. Taking closer look at the water in the pool, it looked almost green. I could not get over how beautiful the pool was and no one was there. It was just the two of us and for some reason that made me smile.

"So what do you think?" He asked while taking his shirt off, showing off his nice lean body. I wanted to keep staring at his body, but I could tell that he had already caught me staring by the way he was smirking at me. I could feel my cheeks becoming very warm; I was so embarrassed that he had caught me staring.

"It's _The Blue Lagoon_," I whispered while laughing. I am a huge fan of the movie and always dreamed of finding my own _Blue Lagoon_. He just gave me a crooked smile. "Its everything I was hoping I would find here in Dominica," He smiled at me one more time before he dived into the pool. I watched as he swam up to the falls that were pounding into the water below. I quickly removed my cover-up dress and dipped my foot into the water. I took a seat on one of the rocks that surrounded the pool before completely sliding into the water. I was a little embarrassed about the bathing suit I was wearing. I swam towards him, but he was nowhere to be found. I began to tread water, while looking for him. "Rafael…lets not play this game again." I shouted at him.

He finally emerged from behind the falls and smiled at me. He began to stalk towards me with such confidence; his eyes were darker when he caught sight of my bathing suit. He looked almost like a predator, so feral. He placed his hands on either side of my face and began to stare at me; I had to close my eyes from his hypnotizing stare. Bending down to kiss me, his lips were demanding and firm. His kisses were making it seem like my body was exploding. I let my hands slide up and down his body, touching every inch of nice lean body. I let my hand trail the nice curve of his bicep on of his arms, moving my hand from there I trailed my fingers down his stomach and I could feel his muscle tensing when my fingers touched him. I could feel him leaving feather-like kisses across my sensitive skin; he ended his torture on me by leaving one little kiss on my neck. Before looking up at me, he began to nib at my neck. He stared at me with the same hypnotizing stare and I could not break away from this one.

"Your so beautiful Love," He said while running one of his hands through my wet hair. He grabbed a handful of my hair, making me bend my head to one side. My neck was exposed to him and I felt a shiver dance across my skin. "I want to kiss every single inch of your body…until your screaming for me to take you." I could feel him chuckling against the bare skin of my neck. I was beginning to come unglued by what he was talking about; my whole body was becoming so flush. I knew my cheeks were probably tinged with pink, from being so embarrassed.

"Rafael…I thought we were suppose to be enjoying the falls." I said while trying to pull back from him, but he clasped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me flush against his rock hard body.

"I am enjoying the falls…your talking is ruining them." He said while laughing and looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Your rude…you know that right." I laughed. I could feel the mist from the falls hitting my face, as he leaned down again and captured my lips in a slow tantalizing motion. This time he was not demanding, but slow and sweet. I could feel him biting my lip and pulling on it. I began to moan as his lips began to coax my lips into a battle of wills. The mist from the falls lightly danced against my forehead and cheeks as his kisses took me to a whole new level. He moved his hands from my hair and then slowly took one of his fingers, traveling it down my spine, sending chills up my back. I shuddered at the contact of his hand traveling further down my backside. He placed his other hand on one side of my thigh and finally moving the other hand that is my on back to my other thigh. Where he rubbed circles into my skin. I could not believe the pleasure I was feeling, I was feeling very hot and overall sexy at that moment. Before I knew what he was doing, he grasped both of my thighs and picked me up. For fear of falling, I wrapped my legs around his midsection and wrapped my arms around his neck while playing with the hair at the back of his neck. I could not get over how soft and wet his hair felt in my hands. When I tugged gently on it, he began to groan.

"You're going to be the death of me," He hissed as he began to bite and suck on my neck. I began to moan at the pain he was causing me. I could not believe I was enjoying this. I could feel him moving us under the cascading water, until my back was resting against the rocky wall of the falls. The water from the waterfall was pounding into us; I could not understand how he was standing with the weight of all the water hitting him. He pressed his body into mine, making my body roughly hit the stony wall. I had to hiss at the pain I was feeling, has my skin was being scratched by the rocks. I could also feel his erection pressing into me and it sent my body over the edge. I could not believe I was acting this way this was normally not me. Before I could think he cupped one of my breasts with one of his large hands and then quickly before I could pull away, he pinched one of my nipples while squeezing ever so gently on the other one. This had me whimpering and wanting more. My breasts began to swell and my nipples began to harden. "See what I can do to you." He whispered harshly into my ear. With his long experienced fingers, he began to untie my bathing suit top. Sliding it over my head, he tossed it behind me while smirking at me. I wanted to cover myself, but something inside me told me to stay still. Before I knew what was happening, he was placing me on my feet and then he began to suck on my breast and it had me moaning in pleasure.

While keeping his lips attached to one of my breasts, he then began to hook one of his fingers into my bathing suit bottoms. Before I could protest, he was sliding the material down my legs and throwing them behind me and onto one of the rocks. I hoped. He was now being very dominant with me as he pressed me harder against the rocks behind us, as he unzipped his shorts and slid them off. He threw his shorts over to where my bathing suit was.I was beginning to freak out with him being naked and this close to me. So I did not notice him pick me up and place me on the rock that was poking me in my back. He then began to lick his way from my breast all the way down to my bellybutton. Where he then circles my bellybutton with his tongue, and I scream out in pleasure. He comes back up, his face mere inches away from mine and he roughly kisses me while slipping one of his fingers inside me. 'Oh God…is that really his finger,' I think as I feel a little discomfort coming from him having one of his piano like fingers inside me. I began to whimper at the discomfort I am feeling. I grip his shoulders tightly, as I feel a wave of discomfort hit me again. He then slowly removed said finger and then he thrusts his finger back inside me. I whimper again. "Shh Bella…your fine…don't worry Love you will soon be begging me for more," He says while kissing my neck and nibbling at the skin there. The soreness I was feeling as turned into pleasure that I have never felt before.

He removes his finger again and then thrust it back inside me, making me cry out his name. When he removes his finger from inside me, I whimper at the lost of contact. He quickly places me back on my feet and before I can miss the pleasure too much. He is slowly penetrating me and I cry out from the pain it is causing me. I can feel him kissing my forehead, as he deepens himself further inside me. I have nothing to compare this to, but I am on the edge and I am ready to jump head first over the cliff. Once he is fully inside me, he begins to move. It's nothing like how I imagined it to be, I have this ache for him to start moving and my body his throbbing for him to begin. My body is becoming more accustomed to him being inside me. It was finally turning to pleasure, instead of an ache. He pulls out of me and then thrust right back into me, and I scream out. Picking up a pace that at first my body doesn't meet him thrust for thrust, but quickly my body soon learns the art he is teaching me and I meet him thrust for thrust.

"Oh god Rafael," I cried out. I can't not believe I just said that, I must sound like a porn star, I laughed at myself while going back to feeling the pleasure he is giving me. We pick up a rhythm and he latches on to my neck, sucking away at the skin. Leaving a mark for sure, I just can imagine what the girls are going to say. My body begins to still, and I can feel something foreign building within me. He must not notice, because he keeps pounding into me. My body begins to shake and everything comes at once. "Rafael." I cry out in pleasure as I finally for the first time feel my first orgasm. I feel like I am on cloud nine and I can feel my insides still clenching around him.

"Bella." He groans out when he finally comes inside me. He caresses my cheek with his hand in such a loving way, before pulls out of me. I cannot tell if we are both sweating or if it's from the mist coming off of the waterfall. He smiles down at me, while pressing his lips gently to mine. "You…are…mine." He whispers against my lips and I shudder, because I know how true that is now. I was afraid to move; for fear that everything would come crashing back down.


	13. Tortola, St Maartan

**********I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I would like to see how many more reviews I can get before the next time I put a chapter up, so please review. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. I know you guys are going to hate me, but it had to happen. I promise it had to happen and after this chapter, it will go back to the present.**

* * *

**Dominica/ On The ship**

**BPOV**

The room was very dark and the only light was coming from the balcony. I was seated on my bed and I kept looking at the clock and then at the door. I knew when the girls got back that they were going to be so mad at me, but at the moment nothing could ruin my good day. I could not believe that I a couple of hours ago, I had lost my virginity under a waterfall to a man who I had just met a few days ago. After a few minutes, the girls came bustling into and I could hear both Rose and Alice laughing about something that had happened on their excursion. When Alice finally noticed me in the room, I watched as her face turned bright red.

"And where the hell have you been?" Alice shouted.

"You didn't even tell us where you were going…just to some waterfall in Dominica," Rose yelled while placing her hands on her hip. "And you went off with some strange guy for that matter…what about if something had happened to you."

"For that matter…we were supposed to be doing something together today," Alice hissed. "You promised Bella…you broke your promise and that is not like you." I felt like a horrible friend in a that moment.

"I know guys…I am horrible…but something happened." I whispered.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Alice asked in a serious tone. Rose kept studying me and it scared me that she had figured it out.

"He did something Allie…but he didn't hurt her," Rose laughed. Alice just stared at Rose with a questioning look. "Are little Bella is finally a woman now." Rose laughed more.

"What?" Alice screeched. "You didn't…did you Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Maybe." I said while biting my lip.

"Oh my God…tell us everything." Rose squealed while sitting down beside me. Alice took the other seat beside me and smiled up at me.

"Well…he took me to the waterfall and it was everything I thought I would find in Dominica." I said while sighing.

"You found a lot more too." Rose laughed and shoved her, but she just laughed more.

"He took his shirt off and I could not stop staring, which made him laugh. He jumped into the water and swam towards the waterfall. I quickly changed out of the clothes…which by the way was your bathing suit." I said while looking at Rose, who just laughed at me.

"Which one?" Rose asked.

"The orange one," I said while showing the top. Rose began to laugh and I did not understand why. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She was gasping for air.

"Finish." Alice laughed.

"Okay…well I took my clothes off and I was left in that bathing suit and he saw me…he began to stalk towards me with this predatory look in his eyes." I tried to explain, but Rose started to laugh.

"Emmett likes that bathing suit too." Rose laughed more.

"What...please tell me you guys did not do anything while wearing this bathing suit?" I asked. Hoping that they had not done anything while Rose was wearing the bathing suit that I was wearing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rose said while laughing more.

"Gross." I said while scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"Ignore Rose…please tell us what happen." Alice said while pushing me out of the thought.

"Okay…okay…he came towards me and then began to kiss me and everything seemed so slow in that moment…but now that I look back at it…it went quick and the next thing I knew…we were under the waterfall and he was kissing me and doing things and then were making love," I said while blushing. "Please don't make me saying anything else."

"Okay…I guess we can forgive you," Alice said while hugging me. "Just please don't just leave without telling us personally and your going to the thing with us tomorrow." Alice said while laughing.

"Of course…it's the dolphin thing." I said while smiling.

"Yep…I can't wait." Rose said while smiling.

"I must be stupid." I said while sighing and thinking about how Rafael lived in Mexico and I lived in Forks.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because…think…Rafael lives in Mexico and I live in Forks," I said while sighing more. "We won't see each other again."

"Don't you have his phone number?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you never know." Rose replied back with a smile.

* * *

**Tortola, British Virgin Islands**

We were standing at the pool area with the dolphins and I could not wait to be able to swim with them. We had taken a scenic tour of a town called Road Town and now we were waiting for our turn to swim with the dolphins. We had already been briefed on the dolphins and given a tour of the facility. I was the first to be helped into the water and was introduced to the dolphins.

I was little nervous at first, until everything changed and I was smiling so big as I got to work with the trainers and interact with the dolphins. After several minutes later, Rose went next and then Alice. We managed to get our pictures taken with the trainers and then we bought our photos that they had taken while we were interacting with the dolphins.

I even bought my mother a souvenir while we were there. The whole day I could not stop thinking about Rafael and yesterday. Rose and Alice would laugh giggle at me when they would see me blushing.

* * *

**St. Maarten**

**EPOV**

I was waiting for Felix, James and Vicky to show up, because we were suppose to be going on a horseback riding excursion, because Jane and her brother were going to be on it. It was our last chance to get the necklace she was wearing. We had found out that the necklace she was wearing. It was actually a jumpdrive, the same jumpdrive that we had been hunting for. While waiting for them, I watched as Bella got of the elevators with her two friends, heading towards the exit of the ship. I was hoping she would be on the same excursion as me, because I really wanted to see her again.

I was confused about my feelings for her, even after the special moment that we had shared in Dominica. I know that missed her when I did not see her yesterday. I had been to busy helping my boss with something important. They finally arrived and we made our to our bus that would be taking us to the stables. We boarded the bus and I began to smile at the sight of Bella sitting in the back with her friends. I walked towards her and I could see that she was blushing when she saw me.

"Hello Love." I said while kissing her cheek. I could see Vicky giving me a dirty look and James just shaking his head. I just ignored them and gave my full attention to Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

We finally arrived at the stables, after a short drive. I could not believe that Rafael was on this excursion and I was so happy to see him more time before we left. We got off the bus and we were greeted by our hostess and then received information on the park that we would horseback riding through. Then they gave us a short instructional briefing about the horses and everything we had to do. Our guide finally assigned us to our horses and I cute black horse. They helped me up on the horse and I had a huge smile on my hand, I caught Rose taking a quick picture of me and I had to laugh. Rafael on the ride happened to be the first horse and my horse was put in the far back.

I was a little sad about that, but I enjoyed my ride on the rocky coastal trail that we went on. We came to as stop and were able to see St. Barth, Saba and St. Eustatius out on the horizon. I clicked away a few pictures of the islands in the distance. I could not stop laughing as we made our way to the beach and we got to ride them through the shoreline. I watched as Rafael smile at me and I smiled back at him. I hated when we had to make our short ride back to the stables.

I was helped off the horse and began to walk towards Rose, when I felt someone grabbing me around the waist. The same person kissed my neck and I began to blush, when I figured out that it was Rafael.

"Hi." I said while blushing more.

"Did you enjoy your time?" He asked while placing his hand on the lower of my back and directing me towards Rose and Alice.

"Yes I did…I love horse back riding and its been a dream of mine to ride one through the water." I laughed.

"I am glad you had fun." He laughed, before reaching down and kissed me.

"Get a room." I could hear Rose shouting. I just glared at her, before turning my attention back to Rafael.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight…before we have to leave." He said while smiling at me.

"Go ahead Bella." Alice laughed.

"Okay then." I said while laughing and kissing Rafael.

"Great.

* * *

**Later on,**

I could not believe that I was going out to dinner with Rafael and that this was our last night together. Alice and Rose made me dress in a black dress with ruffles and the sleeve cuffs and hem. The dress also had a ruched v-neck neck. Alice even made wear a pair of five-inch black peep-toe pumps and Rose let me pair one of her clutches and I made my way down to the lobby where Rafael was supposed to be waiting. My hair was down and curled and I had a bit of make-up on. I felt very pretty and I hoped that he thought so too.

I finally spotted Rafael waiting for me when the elevator doors opened. Rafael was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and white button. He gently took my hand a led me to the fancy dinning room on the ship. We had spent our first date in this same dinning room.

The waitress showed us to our seat, a seat beside the window. I could not get over how dangerous the ocean looked at night. We ordered and could not stop smiling at each other. I quickly ate my food and he took his time. He even bought us some fancy wine and I know I little too much, because I was starting to sound like idiot, but he just laughed at me. I kissed him as we made our way from the dinning room and up on the top deck.

We stood there watching the ocean and the stars in the sky. He kissed me again with us much passion and I asked him where his room was. I think he got the hint because he just grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. I was hopping his friends were not there. His room was on one of the levels that was below sea level. When he opened the door, I jumped on his bed and then crashed. I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I remembered was waking up and finding a note left for me.

_I lied, I do have a wife and I am going back to her. We were just having a rough period and I went on this cruise to cool off. You were right all long; I am a playboy. I really hope you were on the pill because I don't want any children coming to find me. Don't come looking for me…I don't want my wife to find out what I have done or my father. He would most likely disown me and my wife would never forgive. You were fun while it lasted. _

I read the note over and over, before tears fell down my face. I could not stop crying. I could not believe that he had done this to me. He had lied to me and took my virginity. I thought that he had really loved me. After awhile I wiped away the tears and made my way back to my room. Rose and Alice bugged me about what had happened and I was too embarrassed to tell them that he had fooled me and that I had been right about him being a playboy.

I packed my bags and then made our way to the lobby, were we met Rosalie's cousin and her husband. We then made our way off the ship that I would forever remember with hatred. We made our way back to the airport and I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to leave the tropical paradise that was once fun, but now I hated it. We separated from Rosalie's cousin and husband and made our way back to Seattle. I was so glad when the pilot was telling us that we were landing. I was actually jumping for joy, I could tell that Rose and Alice thought I had lost my mind, but I didn't care. We walked off the plane and towards the luggage pick-up, when I noticed the guys waiting for us. I ran towards Jacob and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"You did…even when you were in the Caribbean…if it had been me…I would have been too busy with the ladies." Jacob laughed and hugged me back.

"Good…she looks happier now." Rose laughed and kissed Emmett. We turned to see Alice and Jasper making out.

"Get a room guys." Jacob shouted at them. I just hugged Jacob and wished away all the bad memories that kept trying to make me think about it.

* * *

**To my great Reviewers:**

I am glad that it is not just me that like this story and I hope that you guys like this chapter too. I know a few will be a little upset, but I promise it had to be that way. Please reviewing guys, if I get only one good review again, I will try to update quicker.

**Dolphingirl71:** I am glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for reviewing and telling me not stop writing this, that meant a lot. I was figuring that a lot of people hated this story. So thank you. Please keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Insomniac2013:** Thank you for the heads up. I hope I fixed it with the chapter and thank you for the review.


	14. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Heads up, I will not be updating the story until after Christmas. I have so much coming up with school that I need to be worrying about that than my stories. I have exams and my thesis paper to finish and its just becoming too much, that I am going to quit writing until after Christmas. I am sorry, but wish me luck, if I do good on my thesis, I am done with college and I can write more than ever. Please don't be mad me for not updating the story until then I promise when I update, it will be the best chapter you have read, if isn't then you can call me lair, lol.


End file.
